Of Lord Tiger and his Blue Shadow
by baabaaer
Summary: A story of Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuya, and their journey in Calradia.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The caravan enters through the gates unfettered by customs or duties. The evening air of Praven is cool, and Kagami Taiga is drawing as much of it as he can. He is surprised that the city isn't as stinky as his grandfather's holding was. He sighs gratefully, his transport not being raided and his wealth as a poor knight intact is a good thing. He thanks the merchant for letting him tag along, pay and collects his debts to each members of the caravan, and says his goodbyes.

"Well, let's get a place at the inn, or wherever I can sleep for the night."

Taiga sleeps well that night, his meager possessions safely locked in a chest right next to his horse. He is awake just as the morning sun rises. He wastes no time to begin his exercise regiment. He begins by a simple jog around the city grounds. The whole city is still asleep.

Suddenly he feels his neck tingling. He thinks he heard a wooden sound, like a weapon being pulled from its scabbard or holster. Someone else is watching, no, intending to prey on him.

"Hello?" He squints his eyes, looking as far as he can to the street. A man is drawing his bow, and Kagami barely manages to dodge the missile flying before him. He quickly hides behind a wall. He is lucky that he had already gone through one lap around the city. Thus Kagami is already close to his weapons.

He curses that he locks his sword in his chest. He will have to make do with his boar spear and shield. He also prepared his bow and arrows. But he remembered his mother's advice to always call for help first in foreign lands. Someone may end up thinking that he is a bandit and kill him instead.

"HELP! I AM UNDER ATTACK!"

Kagami repeated the words three times. No one comes. The guards he saw last night must have been fast asleep. The bandit stops for a while, looks around, then inches closer to where Kagami is hiding. Kagami's heavy breath can be heard by the bandit, making an ambush impossible. Kagami takes a deep breath, and tries to loose his bow on the bandit.

None of it hits the bandit, but he at least hesitates to reply in kind. Kagami sees it as an opportunity, drops his bow, and holds his shield and short lance. He stabs the bandit with his lance, which is stopped by the bandit's round shield. The bandit is pushed back, but he calmly swings his mace to Kagami's face. He managed to stop it with his shield.

Kagami is pushed back as the bandit manages to enter Kagami's range of weapon and bashing his mace to Kagami's shield. Kagami managed to force the bandit to a wall, and turns his back away from the end of the street. Now Kagami has more chance to use the length of the spear to keep the bandit away. The bandit realises what is happening, and charges in, giving a strong hit to Kagami's shield, breaking it to two. Kagami holds his spear by two hand and swings as hard as he can before the bandit can swing his mace again.

The bandit is preparing to swing his mace in full force. Thus his shield is lowered from the head to the lower torso. The lance is not stopped by the shield, and lance's tip slices the bandit's neck, spurting blood and hits Kagami in the face. The bandit's face is in shock as he realises the pain on his neck. He drops his mace and falls flat on his back. He lies on the street, coughing up blood while quivering in pain.

In the chaos, a man with light blue hair runs close to Kagami. He is silent despite running as fast as he can. He looks at the bandit lying on the ground, then at the red-haired man who is holding a boar spear.

Kagami does not realise that the blue-haired man is a few feet behind him. He hears a cough. Kagami readies his stance, holding the spear two handed over his head, ready to lunge the spear into his next opponent. The blue-haired man raises both of his hands, his sword dangling by the wrist, held in place by a lanyard. His shield is a small buckler, gripped on his left hand. Kagami noted that he can't sense the presence of this odd person.

"Please, I mean you no harm, err... May I know your name, err... sir?" the blue-haired man spoke first.

"My name is Kagami Taiga. Who are you, and are you here as an enemy or friend?"

"Sir Kagami, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I believe it is not safe here. May I offer you guest rights?"

Kagami lowers his lance, and wipes off the blood on the tip and his right hand on his shirt. He holds his spear lazily by the left hand. The spear butt is close to the ground. Kagami extends his right hand to Kuroko. "Apologies for my dirty hands. I will gladly accept guest rights, Sir Kuroko."

Kuroko sheathes his sword, ties the sword with his frithbond, and slings his buckler close to the sword's hilt. He shakes Kagami's hand. "You may call me Mister Kuroko. Now, let's go to my house, it is not safe here."

They soon arrive before Kuroko's house. The building itself looks a bit old, but a bit imposing. The walls are lacking paint. But the plasters are decorated with fine motifs. The inside of Kuroko's house looks well-decorated, for a merchant at least. The walls are plastered white, save for a few pictures detailing some battles or scenery. What Kagami thinks is a room to receive guests are decorated with a low round table and a few stools. On the table is an intricately decorated metal pot with a few metal cups. The carpet is woven with complex patterns. But the fabric looks a bit old, even if it's still strong.

Kuroko points to an empty rack. "You may place your weapons here, Sir Kagami." Kagami obliges, placing his lance carefully along with the two shards of his shield. He loosens the bowstring, wraps it around the bow, and place it next to the lance. He then ties his arrow quiver by the rack, so the arrows will not fall on the floor.

Kuroko pours some water into a small iron pot. He boils it over his fireplace. He then goes to the low table, pours two cups of water. He places one in front of him, and another cup opposite of him. Kuroko then calls to Kagami. "Sir Kagami, come, let us drink."

Kagami obliges, sitting by the low stool. His tall stature makes as if he is squatting before Kuroko. Kagami is unused to this, thus he places the stool a bit further back. He sits crosslegged before the table. "I am sorry if this is rude."

"That is alright. I am sorry for not having a better chair for you. Now, I have a proposition for you."

Kagami looks at Kuroko. Kuroko sips the drink before him. Kagami follows suit. Kuroko sighs.

"You see, bandits have always infested the countryside. I have accepted this as a fact of life, with war being a constant in Calradia. I have almost fallen to the temptation a few times when I was poorer. But I have never accepted the fact that bandits can sneak into city walls. When you fight the man you killed, do you realise that he is wearing armour?"

Kagami nodded. "Well, he could have bought it from an armourer or someone else."

Kuroko drinks again, then adds more water to his cup. "Not all of us are as wealthy as you, Sir Kagami. It is a cheap armour, often worn by soldiers of this kingdom, Kingdom of Swadia. Lords have always supplied their soldiers arms and armour according to their proper ranks. But buying the armour, even the cheapest available, is too expensive for most people. The armour also looks suspiciously similar to the ones our forest bandits often wear."

Kagami extends his hand while holding the cup , and Kuroko pours more water into his cup. "What do you want to say, Mister Kuroko?"

Kuroko places the pot on the tray, and holds his cup with both his hands. "I believe that someone is letting bandits into the city, for one reason or another. I have no idea who, and now the bandits have taken my younger brother."

Kagami places his cup on the table. "And am I going to play a part in this?"

Kuroko tightens the grip on his cup. "If you are willing. Get some men to help you defeat a group of bandits. I will show you who they are, I have seen one of them as they drop the ransom letter in front of my house. Then I will ask them, " his cup begins to buckle under his grip, "to point to where my brother is. I will try to send my brother somewhere safe, perhaps a trade school or an university. Let him be old and wise behind books or trade, rather than be killed or enslaved by mere bandits."

Kuroko looks at Kagami. Kagami can see his rage, cold and calculating. Kagami can feel his spine shivering. "I... I need to process this. I cant give an immediate answer."

Kuroko nods. "If you made a decision, find me at the inn. I need to look into this situation, finding rumours about the bandits. Sir Kagami, I need your help, and quickly. I hope my brother can still be saved when you have decided."

"Mister Kuroko, before I leave, I would like to ask something else."

Kuroko drinks from the cup, and places it back on the tray. "What is it?"

"Are there any place where we can train martial arts in the city? I need to let off some steam, that bandit is making me feel giddy. I need to bash or be bashed."

Kuroko smiled weakly. "The arena is right next to the inn. You can't miss it. But first, let us report the incident this morning to the captain of the guard."

They both go to the gatehouse and made their report of the attack. The captain follows them both the scene of the attack, where a few people are already gathering round before the dead body. After a few questions, both of them are free to leave. Kagami returns back to the inn, changes his clothes and makes ready for the arena.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The Arena is not well-packed. It may seat hundreds, no, possibly a few thousand, spectators. But only a few dozen people scatter around the spectator area, mostly near the front rows. But the fighting area is filled with men wearing their hoses, and women wearing their hoses and bras. They are swinging wooden replicas of two-handed and one handed swords along with staffs at each other. There are also some people using shields, while others draw bows and looses blunt tip arrows at their opponents. Spectators from both genders are cheering, laughing, and some are even betting on who wins or falls first.

Kagami wanders around at the seats, looking at the fighting. He discovers a podium, where one old man stands, observing the spectacle. He smiles at Kagami, offering his right hand to be shaken.

"You are not one the usual fighters or gamblers. Tell me, have you arrived recently?"

Kagami shakes the old man's hand. The old man's grip is firm, betraying the strength he may still have. "Yesterday in fact. Tell me, do I have to pay to fight or watch the games?"

The old man is puzzled by Kagami's question. "If you mean tournaments, there isn't one here for today."

"Then what are those people fighting down there are doing?"

"Those?" As the old man points to a man failing to block a woman's stab with a staff. The man staggers and falls. "We call them training melees. Those wishing to blow off steam or prepare for tournaments, they go down there and beat each other up for free. Those feeling lucky or extra generous, they sit at the spectators' seats and gamble their fortunes away for a price."

Kagami nods at the old man's explanation. "So, what are the rules?"

"There are no teams, each man for himself. Theoretically at least. You are not going to wear any clothing except for a hose if you are man, and a bra too if you are women. You will not use any weapon you brought along."

Kagami raises his eyebrows at this. The old man pauses, then continues.

"We will provide the weapon, all wooden or blunted, and you may select what you want to use. If there is a usable weapon you found on the arena grounds, you are permitted to use it. Except bows and arrows. You may only use it, IF you manage to defeat the opponent before he changes his weapon. If not, you are to leave them on the ground untouched."

"Do I have to do something to join in, or may I just strip and join in?"

"Go ahead, you are mad if you don't want to. There are rewards for those defeating enough opponents. Our changing room and bath is just below this podium. Good luck."

Kagami thanks the old man, and walks to the changing rooms. The changing rooms aren't just rooms to remove your clothes. They have small cupboards with enough space to place some clothes and weapons. All it needs is a lock and key, which Kagami always bring along for some reason. Some people are laughing and chatting behind a closed door. Kagami peeks inside. There is a small pool elevated above the floor, where some naked and half naked people throw dippers or pails of water onto themselves. They are also lathering themselves with soap, removing grimes from their bodies. How can this place be supported from gambling fees alone, Kagami wonders.

The fights are far harder than Kagami anticipated. He can only bring down three fighters at most before he is beaten down. At least he gets some money every time he defeats enough opponents. Five denars when you defeat three opponents, ten denars when you beat ten, sixty denars when you beat twenty. And the grand prize, two hundred denars when you are the last one standing.

Kagami often chooses the staff or sword and shield. He can defeat anyone wielding two handed sword easily by just sidestepping and whacking their neck or head. Sometimes he is slow, and the two-handed sword hits his shoulders and he falls flat on his back. As all the weapons are either wooden wasters or in the case of bow and arrows, blunt tipped, no one is dying from their injuries. At least that's what everyone claims. Most people, which Kagami thinks is the ones with more experience, prefer to substitute a killing blow with wrestling down their opponent with their weapon before delivering a coup de grace. Kagami follows suit, and he managed to get more 'kills' this way.

Kagami finds that archers are a wild card. They are equipped with a bow, eighty arrows, and a dagger. On one hand, they are often the first targets of the other opponents, and the archers often fail to defend themselves and dropped out early. But if you neglect them, they will shoot you and everyone else with a vengeance.

The sun is low on the horizon, and everyone is tired and ready to go home. Even the gamblers stopped laughing and cheering a few hours ago. Kagami goes to the changing room, washed himself, pocketed his winnings, and wends his way back to the inn. He is too tired to notice a blue haired merchant sipping his drink by the stairs. Soon he is back to the stables, locks his new wealth in his chest, and sleeps until morning.

Kagami have amassed quite some wealth from the fighting. He also amassed quite some bruises. Two days after he arrived at Praven, he decides that he going to stay away from the fighting, and enjoy the sights of the city from the roof of the inn. The morning sun lights the roofs of the city, making as if the drab thatch roofs turn to shining gold.

He wonders if the city is as dangerous as the merchant suggested. If the boy is kidnapped, and Kuroko already received his ransom letter, the bandits must be determined to either see the gold or have some fun torturing the boy. In his grandfather's city, pickpockets have their hand cut off. No one is going to wear armour and attack people at the crack of dawn, as the guards are disciplined and committed to keep the peace. Someone higher up must be behind this.

Kagami decides to not think about this further. He gets down from the roof, washes his face, drink some water, and orders some breakfast from the inn. He buys a whole roast chicken with a side of cabbages and carrots, costing him 5 denars. He doesn't want to get drunk, so he asks for a jug of water instead. That, is on the house.

He sinks his teeth and chews on a chicken drumstick when he realises a blue-haired merchant sitting before him. Surprised, he spurts the chicken out to the merchant. "Why are you here?"

Kuroko wipes the chicken off his face. "I have always been here."

"Well, make some noise!" Kagami then realises that he is actually at fault here. "I am sorry, terribly sorry. Let me make it up to you."

Soon, there is a drumstick on a plate for Kuroko. "Thank you, Sir Kagami, but I am not hungry for chicken. However, if you are interested, I still need your help."

Kagami swallows the food in his mouth. "About your brother?"

"Yes."

"I'm in. Let's get your brother back."

"Here is one hundred denars. Hire at least five men to help you. Meet me after that."

Kagami looks around. There are a few people wearing civilian clothes. But one or two are wearing full armour and armed to the teeth. Standing close to the barkeep, they seem to advertise themselves as mercenaries. He approaches a woman wearing a chainmail armour with nasal helmet and a mace. This will have to do.

Kagami pays the woman her price, then shows him before Kuroko. "This Maiden says she and four of her friends with her are looking for a mercenary job. You alright with this?"

"Maiden, aren't you too expensive to be hired with only a hundred denars?"

"Oh no, we receive our proper price, 164 denars a person."

Kagami shrugs his shoulder. "You wouldn't mind me taking my own initiative, Mister Kuroko?"

Kuroko smiles, then fishes out a paper from his pocket. "Sir Kagami, this paper shows the description of the bandits kidnapping my brother and how to contact them. According to my ransom letter, the bandits are circling around town. They should be no more than four of them, but be careful nonetheless. I am afraid I can't join you, I have leads to uncover. I pray for your swift victory."

Kagami looks at the paper and reads the description. "This should not be a problem."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Kagami's band begins their scouting, starting at the outskirts of the city. They leave just before sunset, so that their movements won't be seen. Kagami do not lead his band along the main road, especially since he heard rumours of a large band of looters roving around. While they aren't too dangerous, Kagami can't risk hurting his band before the big fight.

They dined on the bread and fruit they carried from the city. Kagami wishes he can cook them, but fruit sandwiches is surprisingly delicious. The maidens covered themselves in furs and huddle together, gossiping in whispers. Kagami's horse drinks from a nearby stream and chews the leaves of the forest. Kagami hopes that the horse is not an idiot to eat any poisonous plants, and cursed himself for not bringing an entourage to care for that dumb animal. At least, the maidens are willing to help him unburden the horse, but Kagami feels uncomfortable with asking their help too much, or he will have to start paying them more.

The band sleeps on a hill overlooking a narrow valley. Kagami awakes earlier than the women, and scans the horizon. The sun is breaking from the horizon. A group of possibly four men are sitting and talking by a fireplace. There are also two sticks about a spear's length flanking the fireplace. The arrangement matches the description that Kuroko had given Kagami. Kagami quickly wakes everyone else.

"Alright, maidens. Your jobs are simple. I will first speak to the bandit leader. You are to hide yourselves here. I will defeat them myself. If I fall, rescue me. If I whistle, come to me."

The maiden Kagami had given the money yesterday spits to her left. "Not having us joining the battle are you? Don't underestimate us, just because we are women! We do not have these armour," tugging at her tabard, "because our husbands were rich and are dead. We fight for them with our own hands."

"If I underestimate you, I will send you as arrow or sword fodder, THEN ride both you and them down. Now follow my orders." Kagami then tied a piece of white cloth to the tip of his boar spear, forming a flag. He walked down the hill until the trees no longer cover him. He shouted "Hey!" three times, and waved the flag three times. Then he walked to the right three steps, then shouted "Hey!" again three times, each time waving the flag.

The men heard his call and walks down the hill. Kagami whistles for his horse, and the horse obligingly goes to Kagami. Kagami fastens the saddle on its blanket and the reins. He readies his boar spear and shield. A shieldmaker was willing to bind more layers of wood on his broken shield, instead of making him buying a new one. The shieldmaker do warn that if he do that too often, the shield will be useless. But that is cheaper than buying a new one, so this will have to do. Kagami rides his horse to the band. They meet at the bottom of the valley, about thirty meters distance from each other.

The bandit band is dressed poorly, one of them are even shirtless, only wearing trousers and shoes. That is, except for one person whose clothes look like he is going to a party. Must be the bandit leader. The poor ones are armed with wooden stick, while bandit leader has a sword with him. The bandit leader speaks first.

"Well, are you the one sent by the merchant Kuroko?"

"Yes, I am. Where is the boy?"

"He is with us at our camp. We will bring him to you when we received our money. Now where is it?"

Kagami paused for a while. He realised that Kuroko hadn't given him any ransom money. Kagami feels glad, too glad.

"Unfortunately," Kagami unties his white cloth from the spear, "I only brought steel."

The bandit leader unsheathes his sword, and his men brings out their sticks. Kagami drives his horse away from the band, trying to gain some distance. They keep running at Kagami, trying to hit either him or their horse. One tries throwing stones at Kagami. One hits his back. It smarts, but Kagami thinks nothing of it. Soon they are too far to support each other in close or ranged combat.

Kagami turns his horse, and charges his horse to the bandit furthest behind. The bandit dies immediately, his neck sliced by the boar spear's tip. The two other bandits soon fall, one by having his brain splattered by the spear, and another from being stabbed in the heart. Kagami charges his horse to the bandit leader, and he drops kneeling with his head to the ground. Kagami stops just a feet before the quivering bandit.

Kagami points his spear to the bandit leader. "Try anything funny, and I will spear you like your subordinates just now. Bond your sword and give it to me!"

Kagami readies his stance, preparing to spear him down. The bandit leader fumbles as he sheathes his sword, and binds it with the frithbond. Then he quickly gives it to Kagami. Kagami fetches the sword by its belt with his spear. He raises his spear, until the sword's belt falls and slung to his right elbow.

"Now, stand up and start walking. Go the hill over there.", as Kagami points to his camp.

The maidens have prepared their rope. They make sure that the bandit leader have nothing to untie himself. They then tied him by his elbows and wrists, then tied him to a tree. The maidens then goes to the enemy's fireplace to loot for any valuables. Kagami as their boss, gets the lion's share. Not much, but he is grateful that they have fish, even if dried.

The bandit leader leads them to his base camp. Three caves close to each other, nestled deep within the forest and up on the hill. This is a natural fortress. Kagami may need reinforcements.

The tavern is empty except for Kuroko, the barkeep, and Kagami's band. When hearing the news, Kuroko is expresionless. "Why have you not attacked yet?"

Kagami removes some bones from the dried fish in his mouth. He chews the fish a bit, then sips his beer. "I don't have enough men. I want to at least match their total numbers."

Kuroko swirls his cup, then gulps down his drink. "Sir Kagami, the camp is well hidden and the bandits are vigilant. By the time your band with matching numbers arrived at their place, they would have fled, killing my brother before that. After all, you have to dismount before continuing, right?" Kuroko fills his cup with water from a jug.

"Mister Kuroko, how do you know that?"

"This same scenario happened a few times before, kidnapping brothers, wives, or sons of rich merchants and hiding them in their lairs. Up on the hills, where you have to walk because your horse can't cross the trails. That is why most knights and heavy infantry can't attack them. If I am a bandit, I will choose the same terrain. But enough of that. I am sorry that I can't offer you more money to hire better troops. You will have to make do with what you have."

Kagami scratches his head. "Well, at least give me an advice. You seem to have an experience on how to deal with this situation."

Kuroko drinks his water. "You will have to scout. The bandits do have food stocked in their lair, but they prefer to use it only when the lords are patrolling their villages, preventing raids. They will mostly leave by dawn and return by early morning, or leave by evening and return by night. Now go, and good luck. I need it."

Kuroko is right. The bandits mostly leave before dawn. Only a few bandits remain, guurding their loot. The maidens attack with reckless abandon, smashing the heads of the bandits. Soon there is only one person left, tied and gagged. Kagami wastes no time untying the man.

The man coughed and spitted out the rope fibers in his mouth. "Are you sent by my brother, Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"Yes, you are Kuroko Chihiro?"

"Yes. I am his... brother."

"Well, let us go back to Praven quickly. The other bandits may return soon."

The rest of the maidens carry whatever they think is the most expensive item. Kagami makes sure to carry some pork and beef, he missed eating them. He also managed to carry away a few leather armours and gambesons, along with a cheap sword.

The band arrives at Praven by the noon with smiles on their faces. The maidens decides to go sell off their loot while Kagami brings Chihiro to the tavern. Kuroko hugs Chihiro when he sees them. Kuroko Tetsuya's head is rested on Kuroko Chihiro's chest. Tetsuya can be heard sobbing. Everyone in the tavern glances at them, then continues drinking.

Kuroko Chihiro's face is red with embarassment. "Sir Kuroko, stop crying. You're causing a scene."

Kuroko wipes his tear. "Sir Kagami, tonight you must come to my house. We have to discuss something else. I will give your reward there."

When Kagami reaches Kuroko's house that night, he can hear Chihiro's shouting. "Just because you are supporting me does not mean you get to decide what I have to do with my life. We are no longer with the Spears of Miracles! I am the older one!"

Tetsuya's voice is less strong but Kagami can still hear it perfectly. "I was the senior one! I want to support you, I want to protect you! You ARE my brother, older or younger!"

"Oh stop being melodramatic! You know how emasculating this is?"

"And you know how burdensome it is, losing my only brother in this world?"

"I AM ADOPTED!"

"BY ME!"

"AND FUCK, I ACCEPTED! I WAS AN IDIOT, AND FUCK IT, I STILL AM!"

Kagami hears the sound of a large object crashing.

"GOODNIGHT BROTHER TETSUYA! DO NOT KNOCK MY DOOR!"

"CHIHIRO, THIS CONVERSATION ISN'T OVER!"

Kagami is turning back to return to the inn when Kuroko opens the door. His eyes are red with tears, but his voice remain expressionless."Oh, Sir Kagami. I've been expecting you. Come in."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Kagami sees the low table had been flipped, and the stools strewn around.

Kuroko tries to lift the table, but finds himself unable to lift it high enough. "I am sorry, Sir Kagami, I have not prepared my home to receive guests yet."

"That's alright, let me help." Kagami lifts the table a little then rotates it 180 degrees. Then Kuroko lifts the opposite end of the table, and he pulls it back to where the table should be. Kagami obliges Kuroko's tugging, and when Kuroko stops, Kagami places the table down, followed by Kuroko.

Soon the table is upright again, Kagami is sitting crosslegged before the table with Kuroko sitting on a stool opposite him. The pot set Kagami had seen the other day is there again, filled with a drink for both of them. Kagami's cup is filled with wine, and Kuroko's sipping from his own cup.

Kuroko takes a small bag of coins from the floor and hands it over to Kagami. "It is not exactly a hundred denars of coins, but it is the same value."

Kagami looks inside the bag and sees twenty coins, each inscribed with the letters "10 Denars" with the face of different persons on one side, and the other inscribed with the words, "Guaranteed by Bank of Calradia."

"This is an odd land."

Kuroko glances to his left. "You have no idea. Oh, feel free to fill your own cup."

"Thank you. You know, Mister Kuroko, your family name reminds me of my country, Yamato."

"I was born there, came here back when I was twelve. How is the place now?"

"Civil war's been over for six years. Too many old high nobles perish. The ones replacing them are very young. My overlord is ten years my senior, believe that! But he's been through four years of fighting, so I respect him."

"Really? Who's the king now?"

"Akashi Akemi."

"If I recall correctly, House Akashi are mostly warmongers."

"We change everything about the government. The King and nobles can no longer wage war willy-nilly. We have to put it to a vote. We are sick of having to kill our own siblings and friends for some patch of land over here or there. King Akashi is mostly pissed. At least he gets to torture the bastard that assasinated his parents."

"Well, what else has changed?"

"We decided to establish a Parliament. Peasants have their regional representatives, we have our noble houses' representatives. Citizen's Assembly discusses forming new laws, then passes it to Houses of Nobles. We see if the ruling isn't too stupid, we ratify it. If there is any problems, we send it back with our complaints. We can't reject them outright though. Lastly the King will ask both houses if there is any problems unaddressed, then we hold another discussion. Finally the King places his seal, and the law is set."

Kuroko sips his wine, then adds more to the cup. "It may be a recipe for disaster though. Everyone meddling in government's affairs."

Kagami sighs. "I think so too. But Realm Divide begins because one man who makes all the decision is dead, and EVERYONE wants to be the next man to make all the decisions."

"Is that all the changes all of you made?"

"There's more. We divided the powers to four sections. Parliament, led by a Prime Minister, gets to make laws. Police force, led by a Peace Keeper, maintains law and order. Judges, lead by a High Judge, handle cases. The King remains at the head of military, and determines our foreign policy."

"Police force?"

"Yes, soldiers no longer patrol the cities. The peasants want their own kind to police themselves. Well, as long as they pay taxes I won't complain."

"Are the nobles still free from taxes? And who's collecting?"

"Not anymore. We are still free from head taxes, but we have to pay purchasing taxes like everyone else. Peasants also had their head taxes lowered, and don't have to pay if below the line of poverty. As for collection, there is a group of secretaries, hired by the national bank."

"If that is true, Yamato will change even more. Is that why you are here, hating the changes everyone made?"

"No, not really. I just feel like trying to get more prestige and fun. There's not much a nobleman can do in times of peace. I, for one, am not keen to get fat and squandering my grandpa's wealth. Most of us also go to other lands, fighting for foreign rulers. If I want to be an officer, all positions are full, and we won't be fighting in or out of country for sometime."

"Well, if you are trying to get more prestige and fun. There is one last thing I would like you to do, and I have one hundred denars with your name on it."

Kagami looks into Kuroko's eyes. What was red with sadness now is now slightly squinted with excitement. "Go on."

"I found the person who is responsible for plotting the kidnapping of my brother. The captain of the guard had recently thrown all his wealth, as well as some borrowed money, into a business venture. However, his caravan was attacked by bandits on the road. Now wanting to recover his losses, he turns to banditry himself. Hiring a group of bandits wanting a share, he would kidnap someone important to a merchant, and then squeeze all he can from him. He would have targeted any merchant recently making money. As chance would have it, he chose me."

"So you decided to not entertain the ransom demand, and hired me instead."

"That much is obvious, as well as my intent now."

"Justice."

Kuroko's eye is seething with rage, but his face is still emotionless. "I prefer the word Vengeance. I was tired of the field of battle. But someone decided my desire for peace as a sign of weakness. I aim to rectify that."

"And what will you do?"

"I will hire you to lead a group of people. We have our problems with the captain for some time. Extortion, kidnappings, night attack in the city walls. The list goes on. The lord of this city, King Harlaus of Swadia, is a very busy man. That is why he was never stopped. And he has made a lot of money from these... investments. We intend to bring this matter to his kingship's attention. Along with the captain himself."

"Why not report directly to the King?"

"A court case takes time to prepare. Our words against his, and he may destroy evidences as they are discovered. I prefer tying him up first, before he stabbed me by the ribs."

"You only need a few people to help you then. You can lead them yourself."

"No, the captain hired the bandits as extra protection for himself should the rest of the guards mutinied against him. I have a few guards willing to join my cause, but they still would like more help. You should do, seeing how you manage to go this far."

Kagami smiles. "I'm in. Do I get to kill?"

Kuroko gulps his wine. "Save me the captain. I want him to face... justice, and death is mercy."

The next dawn, the streets are filled with men and women. Kuroko and Kagami have prepared their weapons. Kagami hid his spear next to a stall. Some guards and burghers are shifting about, nervous as they pretend there is nothing different from their usual routine of the day.

"Everyone, now!" Just as Kuroko shouted, the people tried to storm the captain's house. Soon, looters and bandits appeared out from closed doors of the city walls. A fierce fight begins. Some men and women shout as they are cut down. Some shout as they cut down their enemies. Kagami swings his boar spear left and right, slicing the bodies of his enemies.

Kagami looks to his back. A well-armed brigand already prepares to swing down his sword to Kagami's head. Kagami's eyes widen in shock. He rues the days he forgot to buy and wear a steel helmet. A stick hits the left cheek of the brigand, causing him to reel to the right. Kagami wastes no time stabbing the brigand at the neck. He looks to the brigand's left and sees Kuroko panting.

"Sir Kagami, please be careful!"

Kagami shouts, "I know!" and continues the battle. Three looters are facing Kagami, blocking his thrusts and cuts. Kagami could barely hold his ground when a blue shadow appeared and bonking their heads. Kagami exploits this by stabbing the three of them by the stomach. Chihiro slashes the neck of one, Kuroko slams another's head with his stick, and Kagami stabs the last one by the heart.

Soon the battle is over. Some townsman chase down fleeing bandits, while others begin carrying their wounded to a house. One person stabs the injured bandits, while another binds captured bandits. Kagami thinks his job is over. Now he needs to relieve his bladder.

The toilet hole of Praven is divided to two. The front hole is smaller and is meant for capturing pee. The back and larger hole is meant for nightsoil. Every night, some attendants will shovel the soil to be burnt at a furnace at the back or on the fireplace, while the pee flows down an internal pipe to the drains. While that means the toilet is less smelly than his home's back at Yamato, he is annoyed that he has to aim while sitting down. The barkeep had shouted at him once for peeing into the nightsoil compartment. He can't suffer the shrieking again. After doing his business, he washes himself by a bidet with water, then dries himself.

He walks to Kuroko's home. There Kuroko had prepared his pay. "Here, a hundred denars as promised. The captain is tied at the back, and this afternoon I will bring him to my king. I hope I will not be punished for the breach of peace. If I am still alive, we may meet at the inn."

Kagami smiles widely, showing his teeth, while holding his reward. "Well, I think may want to work with you some more."

"I'm afraid I have no more jobs for you now. I wish to see my wounded friends. It's the least I must do for them."

"Then I will leave you for now."

After having lunch, Kagami decides that a few bouts at the arena is a good way to pass his time. His confidence is through the roof, and he managed to gain a hundred denars from beating twenty opponents four times. That night, he decides he will pay for a hay bed in the inn instead.

The next morning Kagami wakes up early. He goes to the arena to fight for an hour, then washes himself at the bath. He is whistling happily and shouts to the barkeep for his breakfast, a roasted chicken and a jug of small beer. He is about to chomp down on his meal when he realises a blue haired person right next to him.

"AHH!"

"Good morning, Sir Kagami. You look lively today."

"When did you come here?!"

"Last night. I wish to drink away my sorrows. But I can't even bring myself to drink."

"Why? Did the king decided to kill you?"

"No, he is gracious enough to forgive my breach of peace. But he wants me to leave the city. I have two weeks to clear my belongings, and he commands the merchant guilds to prevent the sale of my house under its market price. I guess letting me stay in his city is a shameful reminder for him."

"That hardly seems fair."

"This is Calradia, Sir Kagami. I am lucky to leave in one piece. I didn't say anything about you, but the king notices you from the rumours. You may try to work for him, or the other kings if you want. They do love adventurers from foreign lands."

"Let's not think about that, Kuroko. After I eat, let's go to the arena, bash our worries away."

"You dropped the 'Mister'."

"You don't hire me anymore. So, are you coming?"

Kuroko gulps down his beer. "I guess I need to practice my moves. Barkeep! Bread and Apples, a plate please!"

Chihiro shouts, "Bread and Butter, one plate please."

"Where did you come from?!" shouted Kagami.

After their meal, the three of them joins the training melee. Chihiro manages to get three kills every bout before he falls, and Kagami already graduates to ten kills every bout.

"I choose bow, please."

"Brother Tetsuya, you will be knocked out first."

"Maybe, but I wish to refresh my archery skills."

"Kuroko, Chihiro's right. You aren't that skilled. Everyone will charge at you, you'll be knocked out quickly."

"Let them."

Kagami is half-right. Three fighters are running towards Kuroko. Kuroko manages to headshot one, while another falls after three shots to the chest. Kuroko shoots a fighter at the feet four times because he uses a shield. Kuroko drops his dagger and equips himself with the sword and shield before shooting down more opponents. Kagami decides to stop Kuroko's streak and charges at him.

Kuroko aims, and looses the arrow. It flies close to Kagami's right ear. He looks to the right, and a second later an arrow punches his left cheek. He falls flat on his back. A fighter wielding a two handed sword laughs at him before he himself receives a headshot.

Kuroko manages to be the last man standing twice that day. Chihiro gets ten kills most of the time, while Kagami almost achieve the last man standing award once before being shot by Kuroko.

It is finally evening. "I had a good time, Sir Kagami. Perhaps I should do this more often. How about you, Chihiro?"

"Well, I had fun, Brother Tetsuya."

Kagami smiles as he walks, his chest jutting forward. "Well, I had a good fight, even if some blue demon is ruining my style. Let's eat, dinner's on me!" The three of them walks back to the inn for dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The inn looks a lot livelier that night. The people are celebrating their triumph against the extorting captain and his bandit gang. Or the fact that they get off lightly for the breach of peace.

Kagami is smiling as he is cheered by some of his fellow allies from yesterday morning. "I can't believe we reported the bandit attack of me to that captain, Kuroko."

"I had no idea it's him., either. If I do, I won't make you, Sir Kagami."

"Sir Kuroko, Sir Kagami, let's order the food away instead of eating here. It's too crowded."

The inn offers takeout, something that Kagami finds very interesting. The inn do charge more though, for the pots and plates. A whole chicken costs ten denars when you takeout without your own pot, for example. Which is why everyone who is taking out are carrying their pots and plates.

Soon, they are carrying their food and drink back to Kuroko's house. Kagami is slinging the beef and pork he looted from his raid the other day on right shoulder.

Kuroko smells the meat. "Somehow the meat is still good, Sir Kagami."

"Consider this a feast. I am afraid the meat will be spoiled soon, no matter how much you salt and smoke it. May I borrow your kitchen?"

Chihiro chipped in, "Let him, Sir Kuroko. I would like some other meats too."

That night, they sink their teeth into some good pork and beef. Kagami reveals his cooking skills, which is actually far better than the barkeep and her cooks.

"Sir Kagami, how did you became such a good cook?"

"Back when I was a pot attendant to Murasakibara Takeshi..."

Kuroko gulps down the meal in his mouth. "Lord Murasakibara, Sir Kagami. Please remember you honorifics to landed lords and princesses, at least."

"How do you know he's a landed lord?"

"Landed lords could educate a pot attendant. Unlanded or lesser knights hire a cook, or have one person do all the work."

"Well, when I was a pot attendant under his lordship, I have to work with an old lady. I was supposed to be his superior, but she ended up making me do all the work. From choosing the freshest ones, preparing the ingredients, including those which about to rot, all the way up to cooking itself. Many people laugh at me for it, but who gets his own foreign sword just because he cooks too well? I am!"

"Sir Kuroko, is that how Yamato works?"

"I don't know, Chihiro. I didn't have the honour of being an attendant to a landed lord."

Kagami slices a slab of roasted beef to small pieces. "You don't? Then how can you be so good at fighting?"

Kuroko sips his beer. "I am not very good at fighting, actually. I learn to hit where it counts, and flee with the most of my belongings before bandits could catch me."

Chihiro snickers at this. "Brother Tetsuya, you undersell yourself again!"

Kuroko's lips does not smile, but his eyes does. "When I first came here, that is exactly what I did. I am confident of my abilities, but it's nothing to boast about."

Kagami nods at this, and swallows a slice of beef. He remembered something from the other day. "Kuroko, I mean, Tetsuya, I actually heard your argument with Chihiro."

Both Kurokos turn to each other. "What did you hear?"

"Something about Chihiro older than you, adoption, and Spears of Miracles."

Chihiro turns to Tetsuya. "Oh, sorry brother..."

Tetsuya pats Chihiro's back with his left hand. "No matter. Would you like to tell him?"

"I think you should tell him."

Tetsuya clears his throat. "Well, might as well tell my story too."

"As I said before, I arrived here back when I was twelve with my parents. My family name is great, we had a lot of land in Yamato. Unless something happened to the family. But my family is from a minor branch, and my father feels ashamed to mooch off from the main family. So, he decided to move to Calradia. He had a lot of fortune selling salt from Tulga to the rest of Calradia. But one day, bandits come to our caravan, and most of us are killed. I had to pretend I was dead beside my mother to escape them."

"I lost everything, wealth, my parents, sister," Kuroko chokes at this before regaining his composure, "and had nowhere to turn to. I had no idea how I managed to survive the Khergit wilderness, but things change when I met a young adventurer, Akashi Seijurou. He sees my skill at hiding, and named it Misdirection."

Kagami leans forward. "Misdirection?"

Tetsuya slices a piece of pork, and chews it a bit before swallowing it down. "You may know it as feints. Let your enemy see one of your attack, but strike him with another. That's how I can defeat you at the arena."

Kagami massages his left cheek. It doesn't hurt, but being played that way stings.

"Akashi Seijurou had established the Spear of Miracles as his core of mercenary company. He grooms my abilities, and gave me the title Sixth Spear of Miracles: Blue Shadow of the Bright Flame."

"What a pretentious title."

"Well, he is of House Akashi. But make no mistake, he is powerful. Both as a fighter, and as a commander. We never received noble titles of Calradia when we were together, but many armies had balked when we are present in a battle. We fought together through thick and thin, in war against enemies of our employer, and in peace against bandits."

Chihiro puts down his cup. "In one of the bandit battles, that was when I met Brother Tetsuya."

Kuroko takes a slice of the beef. He remains silent, content to let his brother tell his story.

"Yes. I was born Mayuzumi Chihiro. I do not know if it exists back in Yamato, or how powerful it is. I was brought here as a baby, and my mother was a seasoned merchant by the time I can remember her. One day, bandits fell on us," Chihiro cracks the earthenware cup he is drinking from, causing the contents to spill. Tetsuya quickly grabs a piece of cloth next to him and wipes away the wine.

"Sorry, sorry. As I was saying," while Chihiro is helping his brother clean the mess, "bandits fell on us, and my mother died protecting me. I was sixteen at the time, but I had never learned to fight. My mother had insisted that I study hard to be a scholar, so I did."

"Sir Akashi at first wanted to kill me. He thought I am to be Brother Tetsuya's slave, but Brother Tetsuya wants me to be his brother instead. So, being that he's my senior but is younger than me feels very odd. I decided to call him Sir Kuroko when we are in public, and Brother Tetsuya in private. Brother Tetsuya teaches me his skill, and over time, Akashi Seijurou finds my skill to be excellent. He titled me Seventh Spear of Miracles: Grey Shadow, Herald of New Age."

Kagami swirls the contents of his cup. "So, that's what it's all about. But why aren't you in the company anymore?"

Tetsuya looks at Kagami. "Short answer, I am tired of battles. Long answer, well, that is a story for another day."

They chat long into the night. Turns out, House Kuroko and Mayuzumi is alive and well in Yamato, relatively speaking. Most of House Kuroko's late adult members are dead, but the recent head is a young adult at the age of twenty eight. Kuroko Norio is his name, and true to his name, he is a judge for a province. However, since nobles are decoupled from their province, Kuroko Norio is sent to a border province. His term will be over in two years, then he may try again working somewhere closer.

House Mayuzumi is almost extinct in the male line, save for a teenager, Mayuzumi Minori. The women of House Mayuzumi is still numerous and are happily married to numerous houses, thus House Mayuzumi have a lot of economic allies. Mayuzumi Minori is eyeing a lady of House Akashi, but whether King Akashi Akemi considers him worthy or not is up for debate.

"Brother Tetsuya, do they think we are of their family if we ever return to Yamato?"

"I don't think so, Chihiro. I still keep the mon seal of my family and the registration receipt at my birth temple, but forging documents in Calradia seems easy enough. I doubt if there are people who still remember me."

"Well, I guess we have to make our stamp on Calradia then. I was a baby when I arrived here. I had my registration receipt, but my mon seal was sold by my mother when she was bankrupt one time. I think that is for the best."

"Do you have any plans, Chihiro?"

"I think I will serve under a Sarranid lord. I wish to be an Iqta'dar."

"Sir Kagami, how about you?"

"I have enough of war for now. I want to join a tournament circuit. I heard there is going to be one at Suno, Dhirim, and Tulga, wherever those cities are. How about you, Kuroko?"

"Well, I could guide you to Suno. There aren't many bandits, but the route of Suno to Uxkhal is filled with them. We will have to be careful. I would like to continue trading for now. I may have to hire you again, Sir Kagami."

For a week, the three of them exercises at the arena. They need to collect a lot of money for their travels, and Kuroko is keen on exploiting the market for Jelkalan silk. The roads are filled with bandits, and having a strong arm is and advantage, as well as enough silver to pay for caravan guards.

After a week, a trader comes, paying Kuroko the full price of his house, along with the furnitures. That comes to nine thousand denars. With that, Kuroko buys himself a boar spear and shield. Kuroko also buys Kagami's bow and arrow. "You barely use it." Said Kuroko. Kagami can only mutter that he barely have the chance. Chihiro buys for himself a practice bow with its quiver full of arrows, as well as a sword and shield.

Kuroko also buys a few horses. He gave Chihiro a black destrier, worth about a thousand and seven hundred denars. Kuroko also buys for himself one good horse and two 'lame' horses.

Kagami looks at the horses' feet. "Well, these horses may not gallop very fast. Are you sure you are not wasting money?"

"Given time and care, the horses can heal. I will bring them to a farrier, so he can help care for it for a while. We still have a few days before we have to leave."

Twelve days after Kagami first reaches Praven, Chihiro is the first to leave the city. He joins a caravan bound to Narra. "Sir Kuroko, I think this is goodbye."

"Remember, Chihiro. Don't eat too much. Walk the distance, let you horse carry less weight. Take good care of it. Help the merchant caravan if they are attacked. Remember the skill I taught you."

"Take good care of yourself, Brother Tetsuya. I am the older brother, two years older than you. I know how to care for myself."

Kuroko chuckles at this, and they both hug.

"Sir Kagami, we haven't met long, but I do believe that you will help protect my brother."

"Don't worry, I need a tour guide for Calradia. We'll be alright."

Kuroko and Kagami waves at Chihiro as the caravan leave the city gates. A few moments later, Kuroko turns to Kagami. "Now let us leave too."

Kuroko's caravan band is an odd arrangement. Kuroko insists on hiring at least fourth level infantry and cavalry, costing much of his winnings. They number around forty men in total, thirty infantry, ten cavalry including himself and Kagami. Kuroko himself is armed with a small heater shield, a boar spear, and a bow with a quiver of arrows. Kuroko wears a nasal helmet, hunter boots, and a surcoat with a shield quartered with simple black and red. That is the sign that they are not nobles, and are adventurers and mercenaries.

The two horses have healed as Kuroko predicted. They pull a wagon cart carrying most of the merchant goods. Kuroko couldn't find a lot of trade goods worth selling, so he tries buying some ale to see where it can be sold. The company marches out of the city gate, and they head to Suno for Kagami's first attempt at a tournament.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TOURNAMENT'S OVER?" Everyone in the arena stops fighting for a second to look at the podium.

The tournament master digs his right ear, trying to rub off the pain. "It means what it means. Tournament's over. Five days ago, the winner is some adventurer. Ki, ki, well, his name has a 'ki' or something. It's not much of a match, he unhorsed the opponent almost immediately."

Kuroko places himself before Kagami, and looks at the tournament master. "May I know if there is any other tournaments in any other city, Master?"

The tournament master barely controlled his surprise when he sees Kuroko appears before him. "Well, don't just barge in like that!"

"I've been here with Sir Kagami all this time, Master."

The tournament master sweeps his hair back then readjusts his cap. "Well, there isn't any tournaments anymore any time soon. You will have to wait."

Kagami pinches his nose. "Well, how long?"

"Usually a few months or if you are lucky, weeks. Kings and lords host tournaments in their own cities every time they ended a war. This goes for both factions, those who lost or won, because they wanted to make an offering to their household gods with a feast. Cities sometimes host their own tournaments every few months on their own, especially on good harvests or trade years. And lastly, marriages also comes with a tournament."

Kagami sighs at the explanation. "Well, that is going to take some time."

Kagami looks out to the arena when he stops an odd situation. A green-haired archer stands alone, shooting down many fighters who advances towards him. The archer only takes one shot to take down his opponents.

Now, Kuroko and the tournament master also watches the melee. The fighters decide to fight each other instead to at least gain three kills. But they are also shot down by the the archer. Soon enough, the archer stands alone in the arena. He presses the bridge of his nose.

Kuroko points to the archer. "Sir Kagami, if I am not mistaken, that is the Second Spear of Miracles, Shintarou Midorima: Unerring Sender of Death."

Kagami cracks his knuckles. "Kuroko, I want to challenge him to a bout."

"Try facing him in the melee first."

The training melee goes smoothly for Kuroko and Kagami at the start. Kuroko bashes his shield and swings his sword around, making sure he have a few seconds of rest time before fighting the next opponent. He manages to defeat seven before he fails to respond in time and is wrestled down by a staff fighter. Kagami is still going strong with his two-handed sword, going fighter after fighter.

Soon it is Midorima's turn to enter the fray. He draws his bow to another opponent. Kagami sees him doing that, and charges towards Midorima. Midorima looses his bow, and the arrow flies straight towards his target's forehead. Midorima quickly draws his bow again and aims at Kagami. Kagami runs towards Midorima in a zigzag fashion. Midorima looses his bow, and it hits Kagami by the left temple. Kagami falls in surprise.

Midorima finishes the training melee. "Mister Takao Kazunari, to me!"

Takao goes before Midorima with a jug and a cup. Takao also have a small towel slung by his shoulder. Midorima gulps down the drink from the cup and wipes his face with the towel. "Thank you, Takao."

"Shin-chan, give me the cup, I'm thirsty."

While they both walk out of the arena, Kuroko walks to Kagami, then offers his right hand. "Sir Kagami, rise. We need to clear the arena for the next melee."

Kagami stands despite visibly shaken. His face adorned with a devilish smile. "Kuroko, can we arrange a duel with him?"

Kagami and Kuroko catches up to Midorima and Takao just outside the changing room.

"Midorima, face me in battle!" shouted Kagami.

Kuroko elbows Kagami's ribs. Kagami flinches in pain. "Apologies for my friend's insolence, Sir Midorima. He means that he would be honoured to offer you a challenge in a personal melee."

Midorima frowns at Kagami. His frown lessened only slightly when he looks at Kuroko. "Is he your new light, Sir Kuroko?"

"Please, I am but a merchant now, Mister Kuroko should be fine. Also, I haven't decided on that yet."

"I prefer to call you Kuroko, but I must show the proper respect to a fellow Spear. Well, Mister Kuroko," Shintarou curls his lips, "Kagami, let's chat at the bath."

The water is cold, suitable for removing the heat of the sun from the body. Someone find this idea to be ludicrous. Takao sighs as he pours the cold water to his head. "Heh, why can't we have a hot bath to sink ourselves in? This makes me miss Yamato even more!"

Shintarou scrubs the back of Takao. "Be quiet Takao. A hot bath in the noon is idiotic. Might as well lie in the sun."

Kuroko's back is scrubbed by Kagami as Kuroko scrubs his own chest. "Sir Shintarou, when are you free to do a personal melee?"

"Let's do it two days from now. Tell your friend Kagami all the rules, if you please."

Kagami slaps Kuroko's back lightly, signalling that he's done. They face the opposite direction, then Kuroko begins scrubbing Kagami's back. "Sir Midorima," says Kagami, "I apologise for not saying the right honorific. However, I do not apologise for challenging you. Let's make this a good fight."

Shintarou smiles as his back is scrubbed by Takao. "I accept your challenge, Sir Kagami. Let's make this a good fight."

On the day of the fight, the arena is busier than usual. The rumours that two people are going for a personal melee intrigues them. There are a lot of speculations regarding the cause. One thought one side was slighted for being coward. The other thought that a lady requested this match in order to defend her honour. Another still considers this a plot to discredit someone.

The tournament master cares deeply about this. He places his bets on every possibility of outcomes, and on every possibility of causes. He can't stop smiling, even as he is presiding over the rituals before the melee.

Takao Kazunari and Midorima Shintarou sits on the floor of the podium, in the formal way of Yamato. They are fully armoured, their weapons laid neatly before them. Kuroko Tetsuya and Kagami Taiga sits on the floor opposite to them, themselves and their weapons also presented in the same fashion.

"I have no idea that this is going to be a spectacle." Sighs Kagami.

Midorima presses the bridge of his nose. "Apologies, Sir Kagami. The tournament master would like our aid to recoup some losses over the tournament the other day, as the terms for using this arena for our personal melee."

Kuroko looks to Kagami. "I am sorry, I should have asked for a more private area."

Kagami smiles. "Nah, this is fine. I don't have stage fright. You, Sir?"

Midorima shakes his head.

The tournament master wipes his face with his hand, trying to prime his face to be more serious. He coughs, then starts the ritual.

"All contestants, present your names! Starting from the challengee."

Midorima straightens his back, then bows. "Of House Midorima, Sir Shintarou."

Takao repeats Midorima's actions. "Of House Kazunari, Mister Takao."

"Of House Kagami, Sir Taiga."

"Of House Kuroko, Mister Tetsuya."

The tournament master jots down their names on a book quickly. "Now, present your arms."

"I, Sir Midorima, first challengee, will use a Sarranid sword, a Nord bow, and two quivers of arrows. I shall be mounted."

"I, Mister Takao, second challengee, will use a Senlac sword, a Balayan pavise, a nomad bow, and a quiver of arrows. I shall be on foot."

"I, Sir Kagami, first challenger, will use a Senlac sword, a Corner shield, and a Boar spear. I shall be mounted."

"I, Mister Kuroko, second challenger, will use a Sarranid sword, a Corner shield, a practice bow, and a quiver of arrows. I shall be on foot."

"Before each other, wrap your weapons with the provided cotton sheaths!"

The four contestants covers their weapons with the cotton sheaths. They tied the sheaths firmly, then tests the sharpness of the blade on their own skins. It feels dull and firm. Kagami and Kuroko tests how covered their weapons are. Satisfied, they nod to each other. Midorima and Takao extends the palm of their right hand. Kuroko and Kagami hits their swords to it lightly. Takao and Midorima looks at their own hand, then at each other's. "I am satisfied. Now, test ours."

Kuroko and Kagami extends the palm of their right hand. Their hands does not bleed nor feel pain. Kagami nods to Kuroko. "We are satisfied. On to our next weapon."

The procedure takes a bit of time, as the arrows have to be sheathed tighter than the swords or spears. But the procedure ended in half an hour, and everyone agreed that their and the opponents' weapons are well sheathed. The tournament master nods in satisfaction.

"I will repeat the melee procedure. A headshot is instant death. Three shots on the body is death. Two shots on the legs is death. Three shots on the arms is death.

Sir Kagami and Sir Midorima will first fight three rounds. Then Mister Kuroko and Mister Takao will fight alongside Sir Kagami and Sir Midorima for three rounds. He who wins at least two rounds is the victor. Any questions?"

The four contestants looks to each other and shakes their heads. Each of them says "No questions!" one after another.

"Good, all contestants, repeat after me." The tournament master then claps his hands three times.

The tournament master speaks slowly, punctuating his words often, to allow the contestants to recite the words. The contestants follow his words. "I swear, by the god, or the gods I worship. I swear that I, will fight by the rules, and regulations in this melee. I have offered my honour, as citizen or subject of my foreign land, as collateral, should I break this oath."

On the arena, Kagami's horse is neighing, ready to fight. Midorima's horse looks down on the floor, unsatisfied with the lack of tall grass. Midorima slaps the horse's neck. The horse raises its head.

The tournament master have a large cone on the podium installed. He points the smaller hole to his mouth. Drawing his breath, he declares the beginning of the melee. "For the first event, Midorima Shintarou versus Kagami Taiga. Begin!"

"Face my spear!" shouted Kagami as he jolts his horse to gallop. The horse gallops at high speed towards Midorima. Midorima half draws his bow.

Kagami shouts as hard as he can, trying to disrupt Midorima's calm. There are five meters between them now. Kagami draws his right hand back, wanting to stab Midorima with his spear. The shield on his left back drops, enough to allow an attack on the head.

Midorima sees this opportunity, and jolts his horse. The horse canters to Midorima's right. Midorima fully draws his bow, and shoots at Kagami's helmet.

The arrow is deflected by the helmet with a weak dull thud. Kagami pulls his horse's reins back, which the horse immediately complies by stopping. Kagami cursed, "Fuck!"

Everyone in the arena laughs. On the podium of the arena stands Takao and Kuroko. Takao smiles at Kuroko. "Shin-chan is rather awesome, isn't he?"

Kuroko's gaze is still fixed at Kagami. "Yes, he is."

The tournament master declares the result. "First victory goes to Midorima Shintarou!"

Kagami trops his horse back to the starting position. He has tried charging forward, and it failed. Now he cups his right hand by his mouth. He considers his options. There should be one way to defeat Midorima. At least one.

The tournament master shouts through the cone on the podium. "Now to the second round. Begin!"

Kagami canters his horse to the right. Midorima looses his arrow. It hits Kagami's shield. Kagami drives his horse to a gallop, circling the arena. Midorima jolts his horse, and his horse gallops away. Kagami is right on the back of Midorima. Midorima turns his body back and looses his arrows at Kagami. Kagami keeps his shield covering the body, moving it only to cover his horse from arrows. They are circling the arena a few times, but there is no opening for either to exploit.

The arena is shouting either "Left! Left!" or "Right! Right!" in order to force a conclusion either way. Kuroko remains calm, but Takao is shouting curses at Kagami while punching the air.

"Just surrender already! We don't have much time!"

Suddenly Kagami stops. Midorima fails to notice this and keeps galloping his horse, his right remaining close to the arena wall. Kagami jolts his horse again, this time galloping in a straight line. Midorima looks to his left only to see Kagami only a meter before him. Kagami thrusts his spear, only stopping by a few centimeters before Midorima's neck. Kagami touches Midorima's neck with his spear tip. Kagami's lips open slightly, a smile for his victory.

Midorima replaces his arrow back into the quiver and hangs his bow by a hook on his saddle. Midorima raises his hands in surrender. He sighs, acknowledging his defeat. The tournament master takes some time squinting at the combatants before going to his cone. "Second victory goes to Kagami Taiga!" Half of the arena cheers of this victory. The other half groans of the defeat.

Both combatants return to their starting positions. The tournament master draws his breath. "Now the third round. Begin!"

Kagami canters his horse to the his left, his spear pointing towards Midorima. Midorima draws his bow, his horse cantering to his left. Midorima suddenly directs his horse to gallop to the right, loosing his bow towards Kagami. Kagami makes his horse turn to the right, blocking the arrow with his shield. He charges his horse towards Midorima.

Now Kagami is chasing Midorima, as Midorima looses his arrows towards Kagami. Kagami laughes at this. "This was how you are defeated the last time!"

Midorima suddenly stops, turns his horse around and charges towards Kagami head on. Midorima looses his arrows as he charges, forcing Kagami to keep his shield facing Midorima. Midorima swerves to prevent crashing into Kagami and looses his arrow. It hits Kagami by the ribs. The arena begins to shout in esctasy and horror. "First hit! First hit! First hit!"

Midorima turns around as his horse charges forward. He looses another arrow, hitting Kagami in the back. Now everyone is roaring louder, those who bet on Kagami screaming in desperation. "Second hit! Second hit! Second hit!"

Kagami roars, turns his horse around, and charges again. Midorima turns his horse around, keeping Kagami behind him. Midorima looses more arrows, forcing Kagami to keep his shield up. Kagami fails to realise that Midorima had drawn his sword and is charging towards Kagami. When Kagami sees Midorima, he is already preparing to hit his sword towards Kagami. Kagami freezes, unable to decide whether to block or to thrust. Midorima calmly taps his sword to Kagami's right shoulder as Midorima's horse gallops away.

The tournament master declares the results. "The third victory goes to Midorima Shintarou. Two to One total victory, for MIDORIMA SHINTAROU!"

The arena roars in cheers. Some cries over their loss, others are dancing over their expected winnings. Midorima stops his horse. He turns his horse around, and made it trop towards Kagami. Midorima extends his right hand towards Kagami. "I had a good fight."

Kagami smiles as he shakes Midorima's hand. "So did I. Now, let's prepare for the next event."

Kuroko and Takao stands from their seat in the podium. Takao is chuckling. "Sorry for your sir's loss, Mister Kuroko."

Kuroko smiles slightly at Takao. "No matter, this is just a melee. Let us prepare."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"Now for the second event, Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuya versus Midorima Shintarou and Takao Kazunari!"

Kuroko stands in front of Kagami's horse. His feet is spaced shoulder apart, left foot forward. He holds his shield forward at about arm's length, its face facing to the left. His sword tip is covered by the shield, pointing at the front. Kagami holds his shield up, expecting Midorima's arrows.

Takao is holding his shield with the face forward. His right hand holds the sword hilt, pushing the right side of the shield, while the sword tip points to the sky. Midorima is behind him, bow and an arrow ready in his left hand.

"Sir Kagami, I shall deal with Takao. You may fight Sir Midorima however you see fit. But do not delay things. I get tired easily."

"Remind me to train you to help your breath."

"I will."

The call is given. "First round, begin!"

Kagami steers his horse to the left. Kuroko charges at Takao. Midorima looses his arrow at Kagami, which is blocked by Kagami's shield. Midorima jolts his horse, and the horse gallops to his right. Kagami tries to spear Midorima many times, which is answered by Midorima's volleys.

Kuroko slams his shield to Takao's body, causing him to fall back a step. Takao swings his sword to Kuroko's head, which is parried by Kuroko's sword. Kuroko immediately give Takao a downward strike which is answered by Takao's shield. Takao retreats three steps, then runs. Kuroko gives chase, but he is too slow to catch up to Takao.

Kagami is tired of holding his spear. He decides to rest his spear butt by the stirrups. He commands his horse to trop. Midorima is about to loose another arrow when he suddenly sees Kagami resting. Why is he stopping, thought Midorima?

Kagami considers his options. Taking down Takao now is a given, that he is busy with Kuroko. But Midorima may loose an arrow at Kagami while Kagami is charging at Takao. Takao could be shielding himself or loose an arrow at him, but if he gives Kuroko a chance to strike Takao down, they may be able to cooperate against Midorima next.

Kagami knows what he is about to do. He jolts his horse, and his horse is galloping again. His spear is ready to be lunged at any opponent. He charges towards Midorima, shouting "DEATH!". Midorima jolts his horse, and his horse gallops away from Kagami. Midorima looses his arrow against Kagami. Their chase resumes.

Takao sees that Midorima and Kagami is chasing each other again. Kuroko is still a good distance away. Smiling, Takao nocks his arrow, draws his bow, aims in consideration of Kagami's movement, then looses his arrow. The arrow hits Kagami's helmet. Kagami looks around to see where the dull thud came from. Kagami looks at Midorima.

Midorima points towards Takao, then Kagami's head, then at the arrow on the arena floor. Kagami shouts "Fuck!" raises his hand in exasparation, then surrender. Takao grins at this when Kuroko is behind Takao. Kuroko raises his sword on high guard, ready to bonk Takao.

Takao grins. "I see you...". Takao swings his sword, slapping Kuroko. Kuroko falls. Kuroko touches his left cheek, it smarts. Takao grins as he offers his right hand to Kuroko. Kuroko accepts Takao's hand, and rises from the ground.

"First victory goes to Midorima Shintarou and Takao Kazunari!" The arena erupts in cheers. Their gambles are worth it, after all.

They all walked back to their starting positions. The arena is filled with cheers, as they all now mostly placed their bets on Midorima and Takao. Both teams strategise as they walked.

"Sir Kagami, it appears that my prior assessment is false. Takao seems to be able to see me."

"I don't know about that. I am just surprised that he is confident enough to loose an arrow at me while you are giving him chase."

Kuroko looks away in shame. "I'm sorry."

Kagami scratches his head with his left hand. "Kuroko, how exactly does being your light work?"

"I should be your shadow. That means, I should support you and your attacks, using feints and misdirections. But I can't do that if you are not willing to."

Kagami frowns at Kuroko. "You never asked me. I tell you now, I am willing."

Kuroko looks at Kagami, noticing a bit of anger in his voice. "Then please follow my plan."

"What is it, Kuroko?"

Kuroko looks at Midorima and Takao. "Gallop your horse towards both Midorima and Takao. Make sure to direct all their attention to you. They will break away, hopefully from each other. I will strike Takao down. Then we can concentrate on Midorima."

Kagami readjusts his shield straps. "Then exchange your sword and shield to your bow when Takao is distracted. Kuroko, I want you to strike him down immediately with a single shot. We know you get tired easily."

Midorima looks towards Takao almost stoically. His lips curl slightly upward, betraying satisfaction. "Takao, your ability to see Kuroko is amazing. I thought you were just bluffing."

Tako smiles as bright as ever. "Thanks, Shin-chan. It's not like you to praise me everyday."

Midorima blushes and scoffs. "Qu-quiet! I am just trying to give you your proper reward!" Regaining his composure, Midorima continues. "Now, Kagami may try something rash or stupid. Try not to get knocked out or worse, injured, understand?"

Takao nods cheerfully. "Mm! Shin-chan, please let me see your special ability in this melee."

"It is not my special ability. It is me courting the favour of gods of fate. But for you, it shall be done. In return, shoot Kuroko down. I want him out of play quickly."

Kagami places himself at his starting position, while Kuroko is to his right. Midorima is back on his starting position, while Takao is to his left. Takao nocks his arrow, his bow still relaxed.

"Second round, begin!"

Kagami drives his horse to stand on two legs. "AAAHHH!" Then the horse drops its feet, and charges.

Midorima and Takao is surprised as Kagami charges towards Takao.

"Takao, evade!" Midorima jolts his horse, which gallops to his right. Takao jumps to the left, only to see that Kuroko looses his arrow. The arrow hits Takao by the head. Takao falls to the ground, flat on his back. He lifts both his hands in surrender. The spectators speaks to each other, wondering what happened.

Midorima can't see Takao as Kagami is charging and hollering abuses at him. Midorima looses arrows after arrows at Kagami, which Kagami blocks with his shield. Midorima finally is able to turn around to see Takao's hand still in the air as he jogs back to arena door.

Midorima is angry. How dare that blue-headed salty alcohol merchant shoots down his fri... retainer? Yes, retainer! Now is not the time for definitions! "Behold the true meaning of my title, Sir Kagami!" shouts Midorima as he launches an arrow at the sky.

Kagami chases Midorima through the arena. Kuroko keeps loosing his arrow at Midorima. Midorima considers his choice for two quivers of arrows a mistake, as he now have felt two arrows hit his body. Kagami is charging straight at Midorima when he hears an annoying thud on his helmet. Midorima smiles as Kagami looks around to see where the arrow falls. But then Midorima hears a thud at his chest. Kuroko waves. Midorima understands that has been shot for the third time, raises his hand in surrender.

"Second victory goes to Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuya!"

The arena boos at the fighters, seeing that their bets lost to those who bet on their other side. Still they remain at their seats, chewing down the seeds and beans.

Kagami returns to his starting position, as Kuroko waits for him. "Sir Kagami, it seems that our strategy worked."

"It feels good, Kuroko. Too bad, they now know that I will surprise them."

"That is what it means to be my light. Although Sir Kagami, I must reprimand you regarding one matter."

"What?"

"Do not fall to hubris this time. That was how you are defeated back in the third round."

"Sorry, force of habit. Now, what must we do?"

"Now Midorima knows that we see Takao as a threat. I suggest we defeat Midorima first this time."

"Agreed. I suggest you enter melee with Takao this time. But if he flees, loose arrows at him."

"Ver well. Sir Kagami, Midorima may take me out first this time. Defend me as much as you can against him."

Kagami nods. Kuroko places behind Kagami's horse this time, a bit of a distance away, so he is not kicked by the horse. Meanwhile, Takao runs back to his starting position as Midorima waits with his horse.

"Takao, I see that you are taken out early."

Takao laughs as he rubs the back of his head. "Sorry, sorry, Shin-chan, the Sixth Spear really is something."

Midorima looks to Kagami. "And now that he has his light, this is already dangerous for the both of us. Takao, you are being targeted by the both of them. They may repeat the same tactic, seeing how it gives them victory."

Takao smiles as he nods to Midorima's assessment. "I don't think so, Shin-chan. They may want to spice things up, and target you instead."

"That may be. But still, be careful. This is my plan. I will charge at Kagami, firing my arrows at him. I want you to aim at Kuroko's head with your bow. Take him out early. Do you understand?"

Takao gives a hard nod. "Mm!" Then Takao places himself to the left of Midorima, holding his bow, already nocked with an arrow.

"Third round, begin!"

Midorima gallops his horse towards Kagami, loosing arrow after arrow at him. Kagami blocks the arrow with his shield, and gallops towards Midorima.

Takao draws his bow at full length to aim at Kuroko only to see that he is gone. "What, where?"

Takao's eyes darts around, trying to locate his opponent. Kuroko is loosing his arrows at Takao. Takao steps to the left and looses his own. Now Kuroko and Takao is stuck in an arrow shooting fight. Kuroko looses his arrow at Takao's head, which Takao evades at the last second by simply moving his head. Kuroko looses arrows at Takao's body, and Takao replies by stepping to the side, then loosing his arrow.

Meanwhile. Kagami and Midorima is stuck in their usual pattern of a horse archer being chased by a lancer. Kagami tries changing his directions, but Midorima is not taking the bait this time. He looses more of his arrows at Kagami, which Kagami answers by changing his directions often while keeping his shield raised. The thud of arrows is maddening.

"When is that green prick going to run out of arrows?"

Kagami spies at Kuroko. He is still in a volley fight with Takao. Kagami considers charging at Takao, but Midorima's arrow is still pelting him. Suddenly Midorima draws his sword and charges at Kuroko. Kagami shouts "Kuroko!" but Kuroko does not turn his head.

Kuroko can hear Kagami's shout, and the hooves thundering towards him. Takao is still loosing arrows at him. Kuroko remembers that their main target is Midorima.

Midorima is raising his sword to attack Kuroko. Kuroko turns his body to Midorima, and looses an arrow. Midorima moved his head, and slides his sword to Kuroko's head. Kuroko can feel the softness of the cotton, spaced with the coarseness of the rope tying it, caressing his left cheek.

Realsing his defeat, Kuroko raises his hand in defeat, just as Kagami manages to touch Midorima's head with his spear. Midorima smiles as his horse slows to a trop and his hands raised in surrender.

Then a dull thud hits Kagami's helmet. "CAN YOU STOP AIMING MY HEAD FOR ONCE?" Then Kagami realises that the move IS legal, and raises his hand in surrender.

"The third victory goes to Midorima Shintarou and Takao Kazunari. Two to One total victory, for MIDORIMA SHINTAROU, AND TAKAO KAZUNARI!"

Takao jumps in joy as he realises that his team won. "Shin-, I mean Sir Midorima, we won!"

Midorima turns to Kagami. "I had a good fight today."

Kagami holds his spear by the left hand, and extends his right hand. "Me too!"

Takao suddenly shouts, "Guest rights! Guest rights!"

Midorima growls at Takao. "Our house isn't ready!"

Takao looks at Midorima with wide eyes. Midorima sighs. " May I offer the both of you guest rights? I would like to chat with an old colleague of mine and his new friend."

Kagami turns to Kuroko, who nods in acceptance. Kagami grins. "We haven't bet anything on our fight, haven't we? Then as your prize, I will cook for both of you a special meal. Although, I would like the permission to use your kitchen."

Midorima turns to Kuroko. "Is he a good cook, Sir Kuroko?"

"An excellent cook, Sir Midorima. I would also like the permission to use your kitchen, there is a drink I would like to prepare."

"Then I will prepare the kitchen. Takao, get our guests here at the tavern this afternoon to my home."

"Yes, sir Midorima! After I clean up our mess here!"

Kuroko turns to Kagami. "Sir Kagami, I will start collecting my arrows now. Please return to the tavern."

Kagami returns to the tavern, and ties his horse at the stable. He removes its saddle then gives it water and oats. Kagami looks to the other horses and added their water and oats as needed. The rest of the company is doing their own thing, selling their own goods, drinking at the tavern, fighting in the lesser compunds of the arena, and sleeping in the afternoon.

Kagami snaps in the tavern until late afternoon. He washes his face, drinks some water, and then gets down to the tavern. There Takao waits for him, waving at Kagami.

"How long have you waited for me?"

Takao smiles at Kagami. "I just arrived, Sir Kagami. Are you ready to cook?"

Kagami remembers his promise a few hours ago. "Ah yes, let's stop at the market. I would like to buy some ingredients."

Kagami thinks of cooking some meatloaf or curry. Spices are expensive, but Takao assures Kagami that they have enough spices at their home, and Midorima only uses them as 'lucky items'. Kagami raises his eyebrow at this, but decides not to question it further. Kagami has bought some grain, fresh and dried beef, and cabbages.

"Mister Takao..."

"Takao's fine."

"Well, Takao, how close are you to Sir Midorima?"

"I am his childhood friend. Hadn't seen him for a few years back when I first arrived here, but it seems he really misses me."

"No wonder you called him Shin-chan."

"Well, you called Sir Kuroko simply Kuroko. Are you his close friend or something?"

"No, we just met. But he had hired me for a mission, and for some reason, we are stuck together."

"Mister Takao, I intend to bring Sir Kagami along my caravan to protect my investments."

Kagami jumps to Takao's back. "STOP SHOWING UP FROM NOWHERE!"

Kuroko is carrying butter, milk, and a small bottle. It smells somewhat sweet.

"We have been walking together since we left the tavern, Sir Kagami."

"I saw him too, Sir Kagami. Well, Sir Kuroko is a shadow."

"Well, make some noise."

"Woot, woot." Said Takao and Kuroko as their moved their arms up and down.

Kagami rubs his forehead. "Not that kind of noise! Well, let's go. Takao, if you may lead the way."

Takao walks at the front, and the group walks to Midorima's house. 


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

They arrived at Midorima's house by late afternoon. Takao unlocks the door and enters the house. "Shin-chan, I brought guests!"

Takao then opens the door widely, him half-stooping, his right hand extended with an open palm facing the two guests, pointing to the floor. "Please, come in to our humble abode."

Kagami and Kuroko removes their shoes and socks, then enters the house. "Greetings!"

Takao brought them to their kitchen, where Kagami immediately begins applying his skill as a pot attendant. Takao points to the spices and herbs they have. "Use whatever you need in this kitchen! Just don't burn the house down, te-he!"

Kuroko places his ingredients on a table. "Mister Takao, I would like to speak with Sir Midorima. Is he busy?"

"Well, Shin-chan didn't answer me just now, so he must be worshipping the gods or divining fate using the Oha Asa method, or something. Well, I will go help him out. I will tell you if he's ready."

"Thank you, Mister Takao."

Kuroko then goes to Kagami, intending to help Kagami cook. "What have you decided to cook today?"

"Some recipe I made up. Took some time to prepare. Kuroko, can you bake bread?"

"Why don't you buy some back at the market?"

"The breads they sell are too large for my recipe. I need a lot of small ones, like the size of my fist." Kagami stops chopping the meat he brought to show his fist, palms facing downward.

"Very well, I will look for flour."

Kuroko found a bin filled with flour. Soon he is mixing the flour with sourdough, salt, butter, water, and milk in a bowl. He is kneading the bread with all his might, taking care not to let sweat drip on the dough. Then Kuroko washes his hands, and cover the bowl with a clean cloth.

He takes a few baking trays and butter the surface. Then Kuroko calls for Takao. "Mister Takao, we need your help!"

Takao walks to the kitchen, his face filled with red markings of weird symbols. "Yes, Sir Kuroko?"

"Takao, I need help to fire up the oven. I would like to bake bread."

"Ah yes, yes. It's just behind you. I'll bring the firewood."

Soon the firewood is set in a compartment under the oven, and kindling is prepared. Takao pushes a key against a metal rod, causing a spark. Soon the kindling catches fire. Takao blows air slowly to the kindling, helping its fire to grow bigger. Then Takao shoves the kindling into the firewood, and pokes it deeper into the firewood compartment. Soon the fire blossoms in the oven, giving a whirring sound, as if air being sucked into it.

"Sir Kuroko, just keep the fire going for half an hour before placing your bread. You do not need to add more firewood, your bread should be ready in an hour. Looking at your bowl, you may only need one round of baking. The peel is right there, and the baking trays are in this cupboard. Good luck!"

With that, Takao runs out of the kitchen and opens a door, where Midorima can be heard either cursing or reading mantras at high speeds. Meanwhile, Kagami had already chopped the beef and pork to bits and mixed it with herbs, spices, eggs, and some flour. He lets the meat cure in their own separate bowls.

"Kuroko, is the dough ready?"

"I think it needs half an hour more."

"Well, we'll knead it together later."

Kuroko sits on a high stool while Kagami leans on a table. "Sir Kagami, I've been meaning to ask you."

Kagami wipes his hands with a dry cloth. "About what?"

"Are you ready to defend my caravan should they be attacked by bandits?"

Kagami drops the cloth on the table and checks the trays Kuroko prepared. "Well, yes. War and banditry are two different things. In war, our enemies have good reason to defend themselves. Bandits just want to get free money or goods from us without working for it. For now, I will abstain myself from any wars. But I will still kill or capture attacking bandits, gladly." Kagami then looks at Kuroko, his eyes dilating with the answer.

Kuroko's lip turn upward slightly for a second. "Then I will hire you. I have no sympathy for those who rob other people for a living. After all, I often ensure victory so we could loot. At least the enemy I face now isn't the same people I have to smile and trade with the next day."

"Kuroko, you look as if you are happy that bandits exist."

Kuroko looks at Kagami, his eyes vacant from expressions. "I think the dough is ready, Sir Kagami. Let's prepare it."

The dough is kneaded to the size of Kagami's fist. This is a bit hard for Kuroko, as his fist is half the size of Kagami's. Soon the trays are filled with small breads. Kagami opens the oven door, and Kuroko places the trays with the peel. Kuroko also places a small bowl of water into the oven. The oven is closed, and they waited for the bread to cook.

"Sir Kagami, let me show you a drink I just learned about. It's delicious."

Kuroko mixes milk, melted butter, and a few drops of the sweet-smelling liquid Kagami saw earlier together. He whisked it until rises to a cream. Then he places some milk and honey into a cup, places some of the cream into the cup, and mixes it with a metal straw. Then he a few scoops of blueberry sorbet on the drink, and mixes it some more. "Here, try it."

Not bad, thought Kagami. The cream thickens the milk, while the sweet-smelling liquid imparts a lovely smell to the drink. The sorbet does not really match the rest of the drink though. It's as if the blueberry flavour is competing with the smell and taste of the drink.

"The thing in the small bottle, what is it?"

"Vanilla."

"I think you used too much. Prepare it when we are about ready to eat. Well, I need to start frying the meats."

Kagami starts a fire under the stove with the metal key and rod and a few firewoods next to the stove. Kagami places a metal pan on the stove. Soon the fire heats the metal pan enough to sizzle the oil on it. Kagami spreads a bit more oil on the pan. He kneads the meat to the size of his fist but flatter. Then he places the kneaded meats on the stove and lets it fry. Kagami then places the meats on a new tray, carefully with his metal spatula and a spoon.

When Kagami is finished frying his meats, Kuroko had already prepared more cream. Kagami takes awhiff of the cream. The sweet smell is still there, but a but weaker. "Kuroko, has it been an hour?"

Kuroko prepares a dry towel to open the oven door. "Yes, yes it is. Sir Kagami, please take the peel and remove the trays."

Kagami removes the trays from the oven. The oven is still hot, but it is too cold for baking bread. The bread Kuroko made has softer crust than what Kagami usually made. Kagami takes one, and pokes it with his finger. Then he pinches the bread and pops it into his mouth. "Not bad."

"Thank you, Sir Kagami. Now what?"

"Now, we cut the cabbages. Do you see any washing water around here?" They look around to see if there is a pail or bucket of water around there.

Takao comes to them, his face now clean from the red paint earlier. "Well, what are you looking for?"

"Oh, where is your well, or water tank? We would like to clean our vegetables."

Takao walks to a large bin. He turns it around, and it has the inscription 'WATER' in Calradic. "Here, open this tap to use the water, " as Takao twists the tap to the front, "and close it if you don't need it anymore." As Takao twists the tap back to the right. "I fill it every day from the well or rainwater catchment. If the water is finished while you use it, tell me. Help me get some water from our well."

"Thank you Takao, your help is most appreciated."

"No, thank YOU! Shin-chan feels very happy when he has guests. He just doesn't admit it, te-he!" With that, Takao returns to the room he came from.

Kagami fills a bowl with water. Then he peels the cabbage leaves, and washes each one in the bowl. Then he tosses the leaves dry, and cuts it into this strips. He throws them into another bowl. "Kuroko, help me split the bread into half, horizontally."

Kuroko and Kagami each takes a knife and cuts the breads in half, horizontally. Then Kagami spreads a little butter on both sides of the cut. Kagami then replaces the two halves together. Kuroko follows suit. Then Kagami brings the tray of meats and bowl of cabbages. First, he places the cabbages on the lower half of the bread. Then he places a fried meat on the cabbages. Lastly, he places the top half of the bread on top of the cabbages. They repeated it for all the breads and meats. Finally, there is a few breads left, but all the meats now are nestled in their own bread.

Kagami sighs, both from tiredness and lamenting. "Too bad we don't have chilli in this house. That would make it even tastier."

"I think this tastes good enough from the smell."

"Oh, Takao, it's you."

"Eh, I didn't scare you, sir?" Takao smiles while looking at Kagami.

"No, I could feel your presence from my back."

"Takao, you want to copy my lack of presence?"

Kagami holds his chest in fear when hearing the words from Kuroko. "Now, that is frightening! And you've been here with me this whole time." Kagami then points to the hamburger. "Ah yes, I want to taste test this. Want a bite, Takao, Kuroko?"

Both nodded in agreement. Kagami cuts the dish in three pieces, then each of them takes a slice.

"Mmmm, this IS good!" moaned Takao.

"I think I should hire you as a cook, Sir Kagami."

Kagami smiles as he chews his portion. "I still have my skill."

Kuroko wipes his lips with his hand. "Takao, I think dinner is ready. Please show us where we can set the table."

Takao points to a large low table beside the fireplace. "Just set your dishes there. After that, I will call Sir Midorima."

Kagami places his dish on the table, while Kuroko quickly made more of his drink in a large jug. Then Kuroko sets it on the table. Takao brings out some plates, table knives, and some forks. Takao also brings out a smaller jug that has a large container under it. The container has some holes on it, arranged in a beautiful pattern.

Then he enters the room where he and Midorima mostly had been this whole time. Soon Midorima exits the room. Kagami and Kuroko are standing next to the table. Takao enters the kitchen to get some fire. He lits up the fireplace, as the place will soon be dark. Then he extinguishes the fire in the oven and stove.

Midorima looks as if he is an ancient priest of old tales, while holding a small book open, permitting only a second or two for distractions."I smell something delicious since an hour ago. Is that your doing, Sir Kuroko?"

Kuroko turns his body towards Midorima, moving himself away from the table. "It is the work of my friend here, Sir Kagami. Are you ready to eat?"

"Let me change to a more... relaxed clothing."

Midorima returns into the room, and removes the priestly clothing he had worn. He exits the room again, this time with another hose, a shirt, and towel on his shoulder. They could hear a few splashes of water from the back of the house. Then he returns wearing the shirt and the hose. He hangs his towel by a rack, then takes his seat by the low table. Takao sits right next to them.

Kagami points to Midorima the dish he had prepared. "Please, have the first bite."

"How?"

"Just hold it with your hands, like so, and bite."

Midorima washes his hands with the small jug. The water falls into the container underneath the jug. He then grabs the dish by his hands, and bites it down. The taste of the meat and bread is excellent, to say the least.

"Sir Kagami, I must compliment you on your cooking. What is the name of this dish?"

"I think that is what some people from the south call 'Hambur...' something. I just call it Hamburk."

"And what is this sweet smell?"

"That would be my drink, Sir Midorima. Please suck it from the straw on the cup."

Midorima did as Kuroko asked. Tastes almost as sweet as a dessert. "I see that you have learned something from your years of trading. Have you stepped outside of Calradia?"

Kuroko shakes his head slightly. "No, but I have a few contacts. I have to sell off some extra stuff sometimes, when the markets here are too saturated. They taught me how to make the drink. It is called a milkshake."

Takao grins widely to Midorima. "See, Shin-chan, I told you inviting them would be good for you."

Midorima looks down to the left, his face a bit red. "It's not that I want them here, I just want to gain something from our melee this morning!"

Takao's grins grows even wider. "Alright, everyone, let's eat!" Takao then grabs one of the hamburks and chomps down on it.

Kuroko and Kagami responds. "Let us eat!" before grabbing their own hamburks and chewing it down.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Midorima is savouring the hamburks. He takes a sip of the milkshake before gulping the food in his mouth down. "So, Sir Kuroko, how is your life?"

Kuroko stops slurping his drink for a while. "I was made to leave Praven, Sir Midorima."

"Oh, why is that?"

"I had drawn ire from King Harlaus of Swadia. He does not want people to take justice into their own hands."

Takao pours more milkshake into Midorima's cup. Midorima says thanks to Takao before turning his attention at Kuroko. "But you are still free to wander around Swadia?"

Kuroko lets out a tiny sigh, one could mistake it for exhaling. "Apparently so. He do realise that his guard captain's corruption should be punished."

"Well, what will you do now?"

"I will keep trading for now. Sir Kagami will help me defend the caravan while he goes around Calradia winning tournaments. What about you, Sir Midorima? Anything interesting you are doing now?"

Kuroko slurps his milkshake again. Midorima points to his longbow placed horizontally at a rack on the wall. It is unstrung. "I work for Lord Klargus as a Swadian Retinue Longbowman."

Kagami gulps down the food in his mouth. "Aren't you a horse archer? You fight like one this morning, you don't even use a shield."

"I do have the skills to be a horse archer, but I have no desire to be one. The hectic nature of the horse archers is anathema to my principles."

Takao stop slurping his drink. "Shin-chan just hates having to take chances. He enjoys killing anything within one shot."

Kuroko raises his eyebrow slightly. "Still, you are fighting as a horse archer today."

Midorima presses the bridge of his nose. "The arena is far smaller than a battlefield. I can still be sure of my shots even on horseback, obviously."

Kuroko places his cup on the table. "Sir Midorima, are you not tired of war?"

"Why would I? I do not care if the target is humans or animals. I loose the arrow, the gods guide it. Obviously."

"Seems like you are the same person you were years ago."

Takao interrupts, "As Shin-chan would say, obviously!", which earns him a pinch on both of his cheeks by Midorima.

Kagami coughs, causing Midorima to stop torturing Takao. "Well, how is the pay?"

Midorima takes another hamburk and splits it into two. The juice from the meat fell on the plate. "Not bad at all. Sixty four denars a week, considering that we are also fed, armoured, armed, and have our own share of the loot."

Kagami looks at Kuroko, unsure what to make of the value. "I am an employer. Sixty four denars a week is rather expensive for an archer, but rather cheap as troops go."

"If you know Shin-chan, you know he is underpaid!"

Kuroko nods in agreement. "Takao, how long have been with Sir Midorima?"

Takao looks up, trying to remember. "I guess it has been three years or something. But I arrived in Calradia longer than that. Want to hear my story? It's long."

Kagami nodded. Takao begins to smile. "I was a kid, barely fifteen. My parents are... poor, and as poor peoples go, they can't support me. As a kid, I had to help them craft furnitures or other woodworks. But somehow they managed to collect enough money. They gave it to me, and say, 'We can't feed you. Your uncle has a caravan, he can show you how to trade.' So I followed. I never knew why they chose me, when my elder brother is better at his work." Takao drops a tear, but quickly wipes it and smiles again.

Takao's hands are wild in the air, as if drawing the map of the world. "We traded far and wide. We've seen Sayazn, we've seen Pendor, we've seen this weird place called Bryten, or something. It seems like everyone is fighting is fighting everyone else to be king. What's the deal with that anyways? All we care about is to survive the trip to the cities and not get caught by bandits. My uncle managed to fight away many bandits, even those Jatu and their heavy lances. Those demons, you can find that in Pendor. Along with actual demons! The others, well we run or ride away!"

Kagami's mouth is slightly open, entranced by Takao's tale. Even Kuroko is slurping slowly, fearing that his milkshake may run out before the story ends, or its sound hindering him listening to the story.

Takao grins even wider. "Then about five years ago, I came back to Yamato, and it's a very different place! No one's killing anyone! Everyone even gets a surname! Before, only nobles have those, but now we all can. How great was that? But I decided to delay my family name registration. Can't be too picky regarding names that you pass on to your descendants right?

"So I gave almost all my money to my siblings. My elder brother was a craftsman the last time I check. Had a small shop of his own and trying to expand it. He had chosen his own family name, Kitabayashi. I have a sister, she's doing fine now, but I help her pay all family debts we had."

Kuroko drops the straw from his mouth to add more milkshake. "Then how did you arrive at Calradia?"

"I was getting to that. My uncle is ready to retire from trading, lounging by the sea, a drape with shiny trinkets on it, selling at cheap price. His fantasy, don't ask me. After he knew I used my money to help my family, he goes full blast. 'What a waste of money! You owe them nothing!' Well, I owe my parents something. But he sees my point, finally, and promised to look out for my siblings."

"Therefore, I decided to trade in Calradia. It's a very good place to trade. The high-low of the trade is steep, the cities often hunger for some goods, and they never stop demanding. So I sell most of my stuff, pack the rest, and sail to Calradia with some dried fish."

"Landed at Shariz. No luck there. Hired some guards to protect my caravan. I managed to make a killing at Durquba. Then as I go to Ahmerrad, I was set upon by desert bandits."

"They are very fierce. I lost five of my men at the first charge. And I had already commanded the infantry to go shoulder to shoulder, shields forward. We fought well at first, many bandits die at our hands. But then," Takao shudders.

Kuroko bows his head slightly, his eyes straight forward with a look that kills. "Black Khergit Horseman."

Takao nods, his face loses his usual smile. "Many of my guards were injured or killed. Some tried to flee, but was lanced at their backs. I am down to ten men. I wonder if Goddess Lady Izanami has already prepared a place for us all, or if the foreign gods of Calradia will take us instead. Suddenly a lord arrives, his banner red on the right, white on the left. It has three golden lions stacked straight up in the middle." Takao nods slowly at this, inviting disbelief from Kagami and Kuroko. Midorima is looking slightly to the left, his ears perking up.

"Duke Klargus saved us. But it seems that he's more enjoying himself than trying to save us. Anyways, I was grateful. But I can't continue trading with such a strong enemy, and many of my fighters decided not to continue working with me. So I asked to be recruited by him. I worked my way up, and I become a Swadian Selfbow Archer."

Kagami takes another hamburk. "Well, you story is interesting, but it still didn't answer how you met Sir Midorima here. And your family name, how do you end up with Takao?"

Takao smiles at Midorima. "That's your gift to me, Shin-chan."

Midorima blushes even redder, his voice getting higher. "Well, I find it odd that my friend does not have a last name! It's not like I praise your ability to see the whole field or anything, obviously!" But then, Midorima sighs. "But it's true, Takao can see almost the whole battlefield. If he wanted to, he can become a commander one day. It's as if he has Hawk Eyes, obviously."

It's Takao's turn to blush. "My, my, it's not like Shin-chan to praise me so highly!"

Midorima only mumbles in protest, "Shut up. Obviously."

Kuroko stops sipping his milkshake. "Now I understand why Takao can keep seeing me in the first match. If you can hide yourself as well as I do, you can be a perfect assassin or bodyguard."

Takao suddenly changes his face, his smile gone, the black of his eye getting smaller, his eyelids widen, his teeth bared as if he could tear down an ox with it. "You have hurt Sir Midorima. The only penance is DEATH!" Takao relaxes his face, then laughs heartily. "My, that is so not me!"

Kagami sweats a bit in fear, as Kuroko eyes slightly widen. Kagami turns to Kuroko, "That is fortunate, right?"

Kuroko nods. "Agreed." Then, Kuroko turns to Takao. "Well, how did you meet Sir Midorima?"

Midorima looks down to his right in shame. Takao's smile is still less wide than it usually is. "It was three years ago. I was following Duke Klargus in one of his personal campaigns. He had been chasing a lord of bandits, seeing how his usual wars with other countries does not enrich his coffers the way he wanted. So, we all camp around the forests of Uxkhal, trying to steal from thieves, if you get what I mean."

"I was tasked with scouting. My eyesight is very good, and no one can get those Baron Mineures to scout on their own if they can help it. So me and my friends scout around the forests. It was dark and soon it will rain. Then I saw a field strewn with corpses."

"The field is mushy with blood. My friends are afraid to pass, afraid that it could be a hostile adventurer or enemy armies who had just tried to hack their way through just behind the hill. But I saw under a tree Shin-chan here, crying. I wonder why he cried that day. He obviously killed all the bandits, and most of his fighters are still alive, only twenty of them, I think."

Midorima pats Takao's shoulder. Takao pauses. Midorima smiles slightly. "Then Takao here extends his right hand towards me. He says, 'Don't sit by the tree, you will be struck by lightning.' I was too weak to protest. So he brought me before Duke Klargus. Duke Klargus wanted me and my fighters to join his army, since he gets report that the bandit king is near. He wants all the men he can get."

"The fighting two day later, was fierce. Waves upon waves of bandits attack us. I and Takao looses our arrows together, side by side. He blocks a few arrows with a pavise he gets from the ground. He points to where I must loose my arrows. My eyesight hasn't been good, thankfully it didn't get worse. Where Takao points, I can hit great accuracy."

"The infantry fought well, we made sure the forest bandits fail to loose their arrows when they gets close. Then the cavalry slams from the side. But the bandits didn't rout. They fought till the last men. They know they'll be hanged if they surrender."

"I have nowhere to go, I was thinking of trading, but I can't face people with a smile. So I joined Duke Klargus' army. And Takao has aided me a lot ever since."

Takao laughs. Kuroko can see how red his cheeks are. "Well, you are the one who taught me how to perfect my aim. I can never aim very well without your guidance. Now I am a Swadian Retinue Longbowman too."

Kuroko coughs. "Sir Midorima, I see that you are now much happier than when we were together."

Kagami points at Midorima, his face facing Kuroko in surprise. "You mean he was grumpier than this?"

Kuroko simply nods.

The feast that night goes on until a few hours before dawn. They exchange stories with each other. House Midorima escaped the Realm Divide relatively unscathed. Midorima Suzuki, Midorima Shintarou's father, died in the final battle. Midorima Shintarou, as the eldest son, had been bequeathed with the main share of House Midorima's wealth, as well as the duty to care for his entire family. As he is absent in Yamato, King Akashi Akemi commands that the wealth and duty be stewarded by Midorima Shintarou's younger brother, the late Midorima's second son. Unfortunately Kagami forgets his name.

"That would be Midorima Atsushi. I think my family estate is in good hands, he is an honourable man. Honest too, but knows how to weaponise it."

Kagami burps, having eaten most of the hamburks. "Just out of curiosity, how old are you, Sir Midorima?"

"Thirty."

Kagami opens his mouth, trying to form words. "How, why, ... YOU LOOK LIKE YOU ARE A TEEN!"

Midorima washes his hands by the washing jug. "Taking care of my health does factor into it. After all, I wear a hat under the sun." Midorima then wipes his hands clean, then covers his hands with gloves.

Kuroko then taps Kagami's shoulder with his index finger. "Sir Kagami, how old are you?"

"Twenty four."

"Ah, I am twenty-six."

"No way, Kuroko! You look like a child! I could pet you if you are accompanied by an adult."

"Please don't do that. It's enough that one person keeps annoying me with that habit."

"Well, Sir Kuroko is cute, ne, Shin-chan?"

"Don't ask me, Takao, that man is a demon!"

Their banter and chatter only died down as dawn approaches. Kuroko and Kagami sleeps next to the table, while Takao and Midorima sleeps side by side, their heads facing the fireplace. The fire has burnt out hours ago, leaving only smoldering ash behind. Takao is the first to awaken. He stands up, stretches, and opens the door to a beautiful sunrise. As he continues stretching, a messenger arrives. He himself is still sleepy.

"Good morning, Mister Takao. Is Sir Midorima here?"

"Yes indeed. Do you want me to call him?"

"No need, I am in a bit of a hurry anyway. Hm," the messenger coughs before continuing, "A message from His Lordship Duke Klargus."

The messenger unfurled his scroll of paper, rubs his eyes, and reads it silently before announcing it, a bit silently, so as to not disturb anyone's sleep. "Sir Midorima and Mister Takao, you are hereby commanded by Duke Klargus to ready yourselves. His lordship demands that you come in full arms and armour, with your own supplies appropriate for your station or better, for at least two weeks. Please be ready at the plaza at dawn tomorrow. We shall depart as soon as the sun fully rises."

Takao nods at the message. "Well, I shall inform Sir Midorima. If nothing stops us, we will be there in time."

The messenger yawns. "Sorry, have been awake all night listening to His Lordship's plans. I take my leave, I need to inform the others."

Takao smiles and waves. "Goodbye, try not to overwork yourself, Stephen."

The messenger walks away while replying, "Yeah, yeah." He almost walks to a house pillar before he stops himself, and knocks the door. Takao simply shakes his head in laughter and reenters the house.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Midorima is awake an hour later. "So, we are to depart again."

Takao brings a jug of tea with four cups on a tray. He placed it on the table, recently cleaned from yesterday's feast. "That is so."

Kuroko and Kagami is still groggy. Kagami yawns, his mouth wide open. Kuroko stretches like a cat.

Midorima stands from his place. "Sir Kuroko, Sir Kagami, do you require breakfast?"

Kuroko looks at Kagami, shaking his head. Kagami nods once. "No, Sir Midorima, we are still full."

"Then have some tea with us. I and Takao have to prepare for another campaign, so we may not be able to entertain you for the whole day."

"I thank you for the hospitality, Sir Midorima. We do have other businesses in Suno." Kuroko's eyes lit up, remembering something important. "Sir Midorima, have you placed any bets in our melee yesterday?"

"Yes, why?"

"Have you collected it?"

"No."

"Neither did I. Well, we will leave after we have the tea."

Takao has already poured the tea into the cups. "Well, don't be shy."

The morning is silent, the four of them enjoying their teas in varying capacity. Midorima is content that the lucky item today is drinking a cup of tea. Takao enjoys the tea from Vijyanagar, especially when it is immersed only for a minute in the boiling water. Kuroko enjoys the silence itself. While Kagami is not enjoying the bitter taste very much.

After having tea, both Kuroko and Kagami bows before Midorima and Takao. "We will take our leave now. Have a safe journey. All the food we carried here yesterday, we leave behind as a gift to you."

"Have a frutiful business then, Sir Kuroko."

Kuroko and Kagami leave Midorima's house and head to the tavern. The tavern do have a small bathing area, much to Kagami's surprise. "All this time, I have been bathing at the arena."

"No wonder you go there everyday, Sir Kuroko."

"Well, so do you."

"I may not be successful in all my trades, and the caravan do have high upkeep. And they pay us to defeat opponents."

Kuroko and Kagami then goes to the arena. Kuroko presents the receipt of his bets, and the paymaster brings out cheques worth a thousand denars. Kuroko ensures that the cheques' seals has the mark "Bank of Calradia" and the signature of the present bankmaster. Kuroko thanks the paymaster and they walked back to the tavern.

"Now I will have to sell my ale at the marketplace. Sir Kagami, please follow me."

The marketplace is a complex of four shops, placed close to each other. There is the horse merchants, inspecting their horses so it remains healthy and strong. Next to it is the goods shop. There are also armourers and weaponsmith making and repairing their wares for sale or to show their skill.

Kuroko walks into the goods shop. The shop is bare, save for a clerk and and a long table forming a partition between the customers and the goods stored far back. You will have to talk to the clerk in order to bring out the goods for sale, or to sell them your goods.

Kuroko approaches the clerk. "Mister Clerk, may I know your name?"

"You may call me Dovan. And yours?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya. You may call me Mister Kuroko, Mister Dovan. I would like to offer you the sale of some ale."

"Well, we are already well stocked with ale... so the price is not as high as it used to."

"No matter, everyone enjoys ale, you will find a need soon enough."

"Certainly, certainly. Well, I must remind you that whatever price we agreed on, to sell or to buy, was to be taxed by the lord of this city. I am to take a twentieth more of every crate of trade item after the first one. It's not for me, I have to hand it over to the lord. So you may not receive as high as thought it would be, alright?"

"Indeed, that applies to all cities. Well, I will first offer five barrels of ale. How much will you offer me, Mister Dovan?"

Mister Dovan brings out an abacus. "Well, each barrel costs a hundred and seventy denars, so the second one should be a hundred and sixty two, the third should be a hundred and fifty three..." and Mister Dovan goes mumbling at the price of each crate. Then he silently add all the crate's values.

Mister Dovan then smiles to Kuroko. "Well, the price for your five crates of ale is eight hundred and fifty denars. Minus the eighty five denars of total taxes, you will receive seven hundred and sixty five denars. Seems fair?"

Kuroko checks his ledger. It is just a small book, with brown leather covering and a red ribbon. He did bought the ale at a total price of five hudred denars, after taxes. "Very well, Mister Dovan, I agree. I will have my men fetch your barrels of ale now. Sir Kagami!" Kuroko slaps the table just in front of Kagami. The table shook a little.

Kagami has fallen from his hand, his head almost hitting the table. He stood upright."Wha, wha, what?"

"Sir Kagami, please do not sleep while working. You are my guard." Kuroko sighed. "Well, wait here. I will have my men carry the ales. The sale is concluded."

"Oh." Kagami looks at Kuroko as he walks out of the shop. Kagami then asks Dovan, "Hey, Mister Dovan, do you have meat?"

Kuroko returns to Kagami and Dovan chatting away happily for a while. "Well, if the cow is fat, that isn't a good meat actually. Too many fats. I heard that a far away country where you can see the muscles of their cows. Perhaps even more muscular than our highest ranking fighters or knights even!"

Kagami then rubs his chin. "Meat is fine and all, but you need some fats into the meat. Meat without fat is too tough, I have to slam them with a sledgehammer to make it edible once. Our king or high nobles do enjoy what we call Kobe beef. They give wine, massage it, even sing some lovely song their ears!"

"Well, isn't that exquisite!" They both then laugh. Kuroko coughs, vying for attention. They both look at Kuroko.

"I have brought my ale." Five men, each carrying a barrel of ale, enters the shop. Dovan points the men to a point at the table.

"Put it here, carefully please. Can't have the barrels broken."

The barrels are placed in a line on top of the table. Dovan check the barrels for seal of approval, then ensures that the drinking cork's seal is not broken. Then he brings out some cheques and coins. He counts it and then places it on the table. "Please count if it equals our agreed price, Mister Kuroko."

Kuroko checks the seal of "Bank of Calradia" and the signature of the bankmaster. Then he counts in his head. Yes, it is seven hundred and sixty five denars. Kuroko looks at Dovan. "Yes, it is our agreed price." Kuroko places it inside his pouch.

Dovan then places eighty five denars worth of cheques and coins on the table, and the shop's ledger. "Please check the tax amount is equal to eighty five denars. If it is, the sign here," pointing to a slot next to the sale's transaction data just now.

Kuroko counts, then signs the ledger.

"All is done. Anything else?"

"Do you sell olive oil right now, Mister Dovan?"

"Let me check my stocks." He enters the storage area. After a few minutes, he returns, shaking his head. "Unfortunately no, Mister Kuroko."

"Then I will take my leave. Good day."

"Good day."

After walking out of the shop, Kagami looks at Kuroko. "Why don't you haggle?"

Kuroko checks himself, ensuring nothing is dropped. "Well, trading isn't just haggling. After all, you will not be on the shop's good side if you haggle all the time."

"So, our work here is done?"

"Yes. Do you have any plans?"

"I need to train your breath. Let's keep your belongings first."

Kagami and Kuroko is outside of the city walls, at a field of grass. The wind is blowing softly across the field. The city forms a backdrop of grey lining a part of the horizon. The afternoon sun is warm, inviting people to snooze on the field.

"Wow. Now, Kuroko, you are to jog from this spot," Kagami stabs the butt of his boar spear to the ground, "to that tree over there. We'll do it twenty times for today. Now, go!"

Kuroko jogs, followed by Kagami. After five laps, Kuroko begins to pant. "Come on now, Kuroko! Who are you?"

"I'm a Spear!"

"A Spear of what?"

"A Spear of Miracles!"

"Excellent! Now that's the spirit!"

By the tenth lap, Kuroko is already wheezing. "Well, since you are reaching your limit, you must walk. If you stop wheezing, you will jog again. Understand?"

Kuroko nods, too tired to speak. That day Kuroko can only jog for five more laps, each lap after a lap of walking. Kuroko falls before the spear in exhaustion. Kagami flips Kuroko so he faces up. "Rest, Kuroko. We will do this again the day after."

They managed to walk back to the city gates before dark. Kuroko weakly pours the ladles of water on his head, before soaping himself slowly. Then he walks to his bed in the tavern, and snores as soon as his head hit the soft pillow.

The next day, Kuroko decides to walk around the city as the sun rises. He walks until he is close the plaza. Kuroko sees Midorima and Takao. They are fully armoured in the ways of Swadian Retinue Longbowman. Takao is driving the horse carriage while Midorima is in the carriage. Behind it two horses are bound by ropes, tied to the carriage.

Takao waves at Kuroko. "Hello Kuroko."

Kuroko waves back. He walks with the carriage. "Hello Takao. You seem to carry a lot of things."

Takao laughs. "No, it's just Midorima's preference to sit in the carriage. After all, we help to carry our team's stuffs too."

Midorima peers out of the carriage. "Ah, Sir Kuroko. Good morning."

"Good morning, Sir Midorima. We do not need to talk if you do not wish to."

"Very well."

They walked together until they reached the plaza. There most of Duke Klargus' soldiers are already assembled. They waited in columns, although not as straight as professional soldiers like the Order of Mercenaries. Their columns are clearly divided to cavalry, infantry, and archers.

Takao parks the carriage along with a pile of possessions not part of their weaponry. Takao holds Midorima's right hand as he jumps from the carriage. They then strap their weapons to their bodies and take their place in their column. Midorima is in front, facing the archers. He leads the column of archers.

Kuroko watches as the leaders of the columns do headcount. Everyone is accounted for, Duke Klargus enters his plaza. The column leaders offer their salute. Duke Klargus offers a salute in return. Duke Klargus dismounts, talks to each leader, then gave the order for everyone to take their possessions for the march. They placed their possession in the provided carriages. Midorima ensures everyone have the prerequisite equipment. He bonks the head of a Peasant Archer that forgot his arrows.

"Quite the same, back in Yamato."

Kuroko's neck shivers a little. He looks behind, to see Kagami smiling, satisfaction clearly on his face.

"Heh, you aren't the only one who can learn how to hide their presence."

"Indeed, Sir Kagami. I guess we should leave this city. I need to find better trade goods."

Their caravan leaves later that day.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Kuroko's caravan successfully prevents their discovery by Forest Bandits. This is due to Kagami's orders to have scouts see the movements of the bandits while they are searching for their own preys. Once or twice, the scouting cavalry have killed one or two of the bandit's scouts.

"Don't concern yourself, Mister Kuroko! I am a C5 Komtur Ritter, dealing with one or two bandits is a piece of cake."

"I need you to be my eyes, Sir Gawain. Try not to sacrifice yourself needlessly."

Sir Gawain laughs, his voice muffled by the neck protection. "I am mercenary, that is impossible to me. Oh, the plains to the west are clear for now. We will not see them for a while, Duke Klargus is chasing them off."

"Good work. Fall back in line, we have ground to cover. Send the next person for the duty."

The caravan keeps moving. Kagami is looking left and right, his knuckles white from holding his spear too tightly. His horse is tropping calmly, a sharp contrast to its giddy master.

"Concerned, Sir Kagami?"

"Yeah. This is foreign land. I have no idea how the bandits fight."

"I will show you how, should the time comes."

Their travel continues undisturbed until they reached Uxkhal. The ale there is far cheaper, a hundred denars a barrel. Kuroko decides to buy six. The city of Veluca is famous for their wine, but the price is also the stuff of legend. Kuroko decides to not buy the wine. For now.

Kagami is more relaxed after a few days of not seeing bandits. Kuroko's face remain expressionless. His bow is close to his lap, his left hand holding it along with the reins. His sword and shield is slung on the horse, ready to be pulled at the moment's notice.

Sir Godfried's horse gallops towards Kuroko. "Mister Kuroko, I wish to report."

"Please, Sir Godfried."

"I saw a group of manhunters coming towards us."

"We are merchants, not criminals. We will not be harmed by them. Shadow their movements, see if they will meet us."

An hour later, a group of manhunters arrive within fifty meters of Kuroko's caravan. They all ride donkeys, with a mace as weapon, and a Balayan pavise as their shield. They wear slaver leather armour, and their faces are covered in blue cloths.

Their leader comes within shouting range. "Hey, have you seen any outlaws recently?"

Kuroko shouts back. "No, my good man. We haven't encountered any!"

"Bah! They are always here, holed up in nook and crannies! Good day to you, stay safe!"

"Thank you, safe journeys and victorious battles for you!" Kuroko waved the manhunters as they turn in the opposite direction, towards their invisible target.

Kagami looks at them, his eyes squinting, suspicious of their motives. "They seem suspicious."

Kuroko turns his horse back to the road. "Such is people's opinion of those who sell criminals."

"They capture bandits to become slaves?"

"Not really. They capture bandits for loot and bounties. The bandits do have families living in villages and towns. They will cough up the money needed to release them, if the bandits didn't have the foresight to hide their wealth in their base camp or relatives' homes."

"What if they can't pay?"

"The manhunters will sell them to Ramun."

"Who?"

"A slave trader. He works at Tihr, selling poor prisoners as galley slaves."

"Did you ever sell slaves to him?"

"No." Kuroko looks at the vast expense of grassland. "Death is mercy."

The rest of the travel is silent. The cavalry is drowsy from boredom. The infantry is sleeping contentedly in the carriages Kuroko provided. Kuroko remains alert, looking left and right even as they pass through the grassy plains. Kagami is half-sleeping, he almost fell down the horse if Kuroko did not held him upright at times. An hour later, Kuroko slaps Kagami's back. Kagmi looks around in confusion.

"Sir Kagami, prepare yourself for battle."

"Huh?"

"I saw movement. Look over there."

Kagami squints his eyes. There are only grass where Kuroko is looking. Wait, why is the grass moving upwards? Is the grass crawling towards them?

Kuroko turns back and raises his hand. The carriages of the caravan stopped. The cavalry moves forward, while the infantry drops from their carriages, their sword and shields ready for use.

Kuroko shouts. "Infantry, shieldwall! Cavalry, single line." The infantry forms a shieldwall. "Infantry, ten steps forward!" The infantry marches ten steps forward. "Infantry, ten steps forward!" The infantry marches again. Kuroko looses an arrow at the weirdly moving grass. The men hiding there stands, clanging their sword to their shields, cursing their prey.

"Sir Kagami, the bandits will try to scare caravans off first. Sometimes the merchants will just drop their goods and flee. If not, one of them will shout an offer. Listen."

One of the men hiding in the grass stands. "Hey, give us five hundred denars and we'll be off!"

Sir Kagami looks at Kuroko, his fingers grasping the spear lightly. "Will you take the offer, Kuroko?"

Kuroko shakes his head. "No. Instead," Kuroko nocks his arrow to his bow. Kuroko's eyes blaze with greed. "I will gain wealth!"

Kuroko looses an arrow at the bandit. The bandit blocks it with his shield. "I don't have that much money with me!"

"Then we will take all that you have! Everyone, get him!"

The forest bandits runs towards Kuroko. Their shouts are loud enough to frighten some of the infantry. Kuroko and Kagami trops their horse towards the infantry formation. Kuroko commands the infantry to move forward. The bandits begin to loose their arrows. The men raises their shields.

"Sir Kagami, cavalry, stay with me. Infantry, move in formation until you reached the bandit. Do not break formation as you kill them. Do you understand?"

The infantry answered in chorus. "Sir, yes, sir!" One of them gave the order to march and the formation marches slowly.

Kuroko shouts his instructions to the cavalry."Sir Kagami, I will attract their attention first. When I loose an arrow to the sky, lead the cavalry and charge into them from the side. Be careful, they have glaives. As for you, cavalry, when Sir Kagami gives the order, follow him. You understand?"

"Yes, Mister Kuroko."

"Sir, yes, sir!"

Kuroko gallops his horse to the right of the infantry formation. He looses his arrows. Some miss. Some hit a hole in a bandit's armour, some grazes the limb of a bandit. The bandits decide to loose all their arrows at Kuroko. Kuroko's horse are too swift to receive the arrows, and all of it miss. Kuroko looses an arrow to the sky.

"That's our signal! Cavalry, follow me!"

At the same time, the infantry formation has reached a few bandits. The bandits decide to attack this formation instead. They swing their glaives to the shields. The infantry begins to stab their swords to the bandits try to break the shield. One unlucky infantry falls as his shoulder is cut by the glaive. The bandit is stabbed in the neck for his trouble.

Kagami's cavalry arrives to the back of the bandit line. They charge in with their spears and lances. Many bandits fall immediately, their armour punctured by the force of the couched lance or their necks speared. The cavalry keeps their horses moving. If they stop, the bandits have a chance to harm their horses.

Kagami charges towards one of the bandits. Another bandit stabs his glaive to Kagami's right armpit. The armour does not cover the armpit, unfortunately. Blood spurted out of Kagami's wound. Kagami stabs the bandit's neck. The bandit falls. Kagami pulls out the glaive. The pain, it burns throughout Kagami's body. Despite this, Kagami still shouts his order.

"Cavalry, to me!" The cavalry follows suit. They retreated about twenty meters. The bandits can't decide whether to face the infantry formation, or try to harm the horses.

"Again, charge!" Some of the bandits try to thrust their glaive to the horses, but the cavalry's lances hit them first. They fall like flies. Soon, the battle is over. None of the bandits flee. They never had the chance to.

A hand pats Kagami's left shoulder. "Good work, Sir Kagami!"

"Oh god, it's you, Mister Kuroko. Where had you been?"

"I joined you on the second charge." Kagami realises that Kuroko holds a spear and shield instead of a bow and an arrow. Kagami smiles at Kuroko before his vision blurs, and he falls from his horse. Kuroko dismounts. The infantry helps to carry Kagami to their caravan. Kuroko leads Kagami's horse. Kuroko mutters three words.

"Death is mercy."


End file.
